When Angels Come of Age
by KuroKnights
Summary: The most painfull part of a young angel's life. Pit's suffering, Ike's helping him as best he can. I suck at summaries... so this story contains... Yaoi, mature content,language,fluff etc... LEMON! in much later chapters though. Read and Review.
1. He knows it's time

When Angels Come of Age

Alright, I've been reading a lot of these lately and decided to make my own! This story is heavily inspired by other fics, and some scenes from

Haibane Renmei. This first chapter is pretty boring, it only really has foreshadowing. I wrote another fic but… I didn't continue that one… Any who enjoy this one!

* * *

"Umm, Ike? You got a second?" Pit asked shyly. He and Ike had been dating for a couple months now. They were even roommates in the smash mansion. Pit was nervous, because he would finally tell Ike how he felt.

"Yes Pit?"

"Ike, I'm not sure how to word this but. I'm in love with you." Ike froze, he didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Oh, Pit" he said. He loved the angel too, saying he was relieved and overjoyed would be an understatement. "Pit, I love you too."

"Really?" Pit jumped into the mercenaries arms. Ike held him close, nuzzling his face into Pit's hair. The two just held each other for a while, cuddling. Their room was dark, they only light being the moonlight.

"Oh yeah! Ike my birthday is in two weeks!" Pit squeaked with excitement. His wings fluttered happily. He was so exited, he couldn't wait. Angel's birthdays were different in the sense that they only celebrated them 3 times during the angel's lifetime.

"Pit, that's great! How old are you gonna be?" Ike asked. Even though they've been dating for a while, he never knew how old Pit was. The question just never came up.

Pit's face darkened slightly. "Ike, we don't have ages. Well, that's not entirely true… See we only really have three birthdays. The first is when we're born, the second is when we come of age, the third is when we become elderly and are considered they wises. This will be my second, which is why I'm excited. But this also marks, wait never mind." Pit finished shaking his head.

"Wow, Pit I had no idea. But what were you going to say there at the end?" Ike asked suspiciously. Pit's face darkened even more, he knew what was coming. He was so exited, but what comes after the second birthday is what scares him. "Nothing Ike, just forget I mentioned it." Pit said in an unusually dark tone. That worried Ike, if it was something that worried Pit that much it must be awful. Pits wings shook, Pit had been warned about what happens after the second birthday. The most painful experience young angels could experience.

"Pit, please tell me. You can tell me anything you know that." Ike pleaded, he needed to know. If anything was worrying him, he wanted Pit to be able to come to him for help.

"No, I can't tell you. At least not yet… I don't want to worry." Of course that only made Ike worry more. The cloud that was blocking the moonlight moved to reveal Pit's face. Pit looked scared beyond believe, he was loosing a few feathers. Just the thought of what happens worried Pit. _Why did I bring that up? Did he have to ask how old I was? Well, I guess he did. But what happens after is…_ Tears began to form in Pits eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Pit, Pit come here." Ike said hoping pit would tell him. Pit whipped around, with fear in his eyes. Instead of waiting for an answer, Ike grabbed Pit and pulled him into his arms. Pit collapsed into the embrace, crying silently. _I don't get it! A minute ago, he was his normal jumping self! What made him change so quickly? What ever it is I'm going to find out._ Ike thought to himself.

"Ike" Pit whimpered

"Yes, Pit?"

"Thank you, I'm sorry I'm acting weird right now." Pit said tears subsiding.

"Pit, you know Im here for you."

* * *

Hmm. I may have a few typos but, yeah. I know it's rushed but, I'm still new to this so please go easy on me. When I brainstorm the second chapter, I'll update. Until then bai!!


	2. It starts tonight

When Angels Come of Age

Well, even though nobody has read my story yet. I'm updating anyway for my sake! Because I feel it necessary, enjoy the second chapter. This one I ramble in… so it might be long. Remember Haibane Renmei heavily inspired this! Along with two other Ike x Pit fics…

Pit woke up feeling refreshed. He and Ike confessed to each other, his birthday was in two weeks, and Ike was there for him. Well that last one wasn't exactly a new thing. He got out of bed and stretched. His wings, stretched as well. They fluttered a little, causing Ike to ster. Clean in his black shorts; he walked over to the window and opened it, smelling the nice outdoor air. The breeze felt nice, on his face and wings.

"Good morning Pit." Ike said sitting up. Ike slept in boxers, so when he got up, Pit always got a good few of Ike's amazing body. Ike stretched his arms way up, Pit blushed at the view he was getting. It was clear Ike was doing that on purpose to tease him.

Pit fidgeted in place. Ike saw this.

"Like what you see?" Ike teased. Pit's face went blood red and he turned away. _Looks like whatever was bothering him, is off his mind. At least for a little while. _Ike thought to himself. Pit continued to look out the window not noticing Ike sneaking up behind him. Suddenly Ike swept him of his feet, bridal style, and brought a kiss to Pit's lips. It was a nice morning kiss, and it lasted until they need for air became too great.

"Lets go get some breakfast." Pit said.

"Sounds good" The swordsman replied. They took a shower, got dressed, then made their way, down the hall to the stairs. As they descended the stairs, Link caught up with them.

"Hey guys! Mind if I join you for breakfast?" Link asked

"Of course! How could we say no?" Link was both Pit and Ike's first friend at the Smash Mansion. Marth came second after that, most people left them alone. Mostly because Link's been there since the beginning, so he was a "senior" as everyone called it.

"So Link, did you sleep well?" Pit asked being his normal bouncy self.

"Yes, I did. You too look well rested anything _interesting_ happen?" He teased. Ike face went bright red at that.

"N-no! I told you we haven't gotten that far yet!" Ike exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Calm down! Jeez so defensive." Link sneered, he loved to tease Ike. Pit wouldn't get it, and if Pit decided to ask questions… So Ike was the only target.

"Quit teasing my Ike!" Pit pouted.

"Okay, fine. So what's for breakfast today?" Link said, while they approached the buffet. They got their food and went out in the cafeteria. They spotted Marth sitting in a corner, and joined him.

"Morning Marf! Pit said mouth full of food.

"Pit you mustn't talk with your mouth full!" Marth said coolly. He put two fingers below Pit's chin and closed his mouth. Pit smiled, with his mouth shut of coarse.

"Hey, guess what? It's birthday in a couple weeks!"

"Why, Pit! That's fantastic!" Marth said with joy. "I'm so planning this party!" Link mentally groaned, seeing as how Marth wouldn't shut up about it for 2 weeks.

"Yeah congrats kid!" Link said ruffling Pits hair. He was pretty happy for him actually.

"I'm not a kid! It's my coming of age birthday!" Pit pouted. But now that he knew when it started, he could handle a party. He smiled weakly at his friends, trying not to give away his thoughts. Ike however was not fooled. He knew Pit's mind was elsewhere, but he wouldn't bring it up here.

The group finished breakfast, and parted ways. They waved Marth and Link goodbye, for a few minutes anyway. Pit looked a lot deeper in thought now; he knew when the first signs started. And they started tonight, because the first signs were dreams. They didn't start bad, but they got bad quick. Pit wondered what he would dream about tonight. The dreams start with psychological fights. He knew it would most likely wake him and Ike up. He was so thankful he met Ike, because he knew Ike would be there.

11:00 pm

Ike and Pit got ready for bed. Ike stripped down to his boxers, and Pit down to his shorts. As they got in bed, Ike propped himself on a pillow and decided to break the silence.

"Pit what's been bothering you?" Ike asked. Pit turned away from him.

"I-I can't tell you yet." Pit replied, he really didn't want to get into this now.

"Why, Pit? Whatever it is, you can tell me!" Ike pleaded with his angel. But he knew he wouldn't get anywhere tonight.

"Because, I don't know how you'll react! I'm afraid of what you might do." Pit said his voice cracking. Tears welled up in his eyes, he knew tonight was when it started. The tears flowed down his cheeks, he was so scared. His wings shook, he just couldn't take it. He was worried that if he couldn't stand it before it started. Then could he take it when it did?

"Pit, Pit what's wrong? Please don't cry." Ike said. Pit just curled into a ball and let his tears go. That sent Ike over the edge, in one motion he grabbed Pit's wrist, flipped him over so Pit was facing him, and hugged him. He made sure to watch Pit's wings; Pit dug his head into Ike's shoulder crying into it. Ike nuzzled pits hair, Pit dug deeper into the nape of Ike's neck. Between sobs he said.

"Ike…I-I'm so sorry! I don't deserve a boyfriend like you!" Ike's eyes shot open. That was way out of character for Pit! Ike pulled Pit's face of his shoulder, and kissed him. A very slow, passionate, comforting kiss. Pit kissed back, tears stopping. They kissed until the need for air became too great. Pit snuggled into Ike's chest, exhausted from his crying, fell to sleep. Ike followed a few minutes later.

Authors Note:

Hmm? I know that time skip was unnecessary! But It was Saturday, so there were no brawls! They didn't really do anything all day! But next chapter will be the dream and what follows it, so it might be a little short… Please review!


	3. The First Night

When Angels Come of Age

I may re-write these depending on reviews though…Enjoy!

Dream:

_"Well hello there, Pit."_ A voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Pit asked looking around, it was black. Nothing to see.

"_You'll never know_." Pit was getting a little nervous; he couldn't see who he was talking to. And the voice was mocking him; he didn't know how far the voice would go.

"_Ah, getting nervous I see. You must know what this is, don't you? You know what this dream means. Are you ready in 2 weeks and 2 days, for the worst pain in your life? Can you take it? _Silence was its reply.

"_Answer me, because if you don't I'll hurt him_." An image of Ike flashed through his head. Pit knew Ike wasn't in danger, but the next image proved him wrong. It was him and Ike in bed, in the same pose they were in when they fell asleep. But this Pit began to move; he got out of bed and grabbed his blades. He raised them in the air.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Pit shouted.

"_Then answer my question, are you ready for the ultimate pain?" _The voice said. Pit didn't know how to respond.

"I-I don't know I-I'm scared, really scared. I can't deal with this." He said, his wings began to lose feathers.

"_Hmm? If your not ready, the pain will be even worse. You know that… But He doesn't, you when you tell him. He'll leave you…" _

"No he won't!" Pit retorted "Ike loves me and I love him!"

"_Then why haven't you told him about it yet? The more you wait, the more betrayed he'll feel when you eventually tell him. Are you ready for that?" _The voice teased. Pit was torn, he wanted to tell him, but at the same time he was too afraid to tell him.

"Well, then what should I do? I don't how he'll react when I do!"

"_Why are you asking me? I'm just here to make you miserable. But since you asked me, I think you shouldn't tell him. He'll find out 2 days after your birthday anyways."_ The voice teased again. Pit thought about that, he didn't know any better. Ike would be really upset, one because Pit would be screaming in pain, two because he didn't warn him. Pit was completely torn, he couldn't decide.

"_Hurry up and decide, which ever one you choose he'll still be worried and upset." _The voice was right. If pit told him now, Ike would be worried sick until the day happened. But if he didn't, his and Ike's relationship would crumble. Therefore crushing Pit.

"_Hmm?. Well? Oh, come on. This is only the first dream. If you can barely handle this then, who knows what'll happen to you later." _Pit couldn't handle it, he waan't ready to decide yet. What else could he do?

"_Your going to lose him Pit. He'll be upset with you, and he won't want to see you anymore. Oh, looks like our time is up. Have fun losing you boyfriend!." _Pit wanted to scream. He just fell to sobs, but when he wole he didn't know what he was going to happen.

3:40 a.m (real world)

Pit woke up in bed sobbing. Heavily sobbing.

"Pit! What's wrong?" Ike asked sitting up. Pit just continued to sob.

"Pit, baby what's wrong?" Ike said. Though he didn't usually call him that, he figured he could get Pit's attention.

Pit without thinking lunged at Ike's chest, Pit enjoying being with him. Pit had his arms around Ike, crying into his chest.

"Oh, Pit. Pit, what happened? Tell me please." Ike said. Pit responded by snuggling deeper into Ike's well toned chest. Ike eventually hugged back, his head in Pit's hair. Pit just sobbed, into Ike's chest.

_Why has this been happening so much lately? It doesn't quite make sense, this is the last straw. I can't stand Pit, being upset. I will find out what's happening. _Ike thought. Pit looked like he had a bad dream. And if it makes him this upset, it must have been bad.

"Shhh, It's okay. Let it all out, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you forever." Pit continued to cry. But it was less frantic. Ike was going to stay with his angel forever. Pit hugged him tighter, his sobs slowing down.

"I-Ike" Pit said, his voice still shaking. "Ike, I want to tell you. I really do, but." Pit said, losing a few feathers.

"But, what angel?" Ike asked

"BUT I'M AFRAID YOU'LL LEAVE ME!" Pit screamed, now he couldn't look Ike in the face. Ike was probably upset, he might get out of bed! He might leave the roo-. Pit couldn't finish his thoughts. Ike had repositioned Pit, so that they were both lying down facing each other. Pit felt a pair of lips on his. Pit was suprised at first, but he began to kiss back. It was a soft comfort kiss, probably one of the more passionate kisses he gets. They broke for air, Pit still couldn't look him in the face.

"Pit." Ike began. "Pit, look at me." Ike commanded. Pit was almost scared, Ike never spoke in that tone to him. It was deep, full of leadership, it was probably the voice he used back in his own realm. Pit _really_ didn't want to look at him now.

"Pit" Ike began again. "Pit look at me." This time it was a little more dangerous sounding. _He must really be upset, but then why did he kiss me? I, I don't know what he's gonna do... _Pit thought. He was actually scared of his boyfriend! Ike, the most gentle person he knew! Using a tone like that.

"Ike, I can't." Pit squeaked

"Why?" Still the same tone.

"Becuase, I'm scared. You're scaring me. You sound really upset with me, and I'm scared." Pit squeaked trembling. He was even more scared now. Ike on the other hand felt like he had just been shot in the stomach. Does this tone really scare him?

"Oh, Pit I'm so sorry. But, you know I would never leave you. Whatever it is, you know you can tell me." Ike responded in a much softer tone than he had used before. "Just try to get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Ike said.

Pit nodded and slowly turned around. Still not looking at Ike, Pit wasn't sure he wanted to go back to sleep. But the voice said thier time was up for now, so maybe he wouldn't dream about it again. Pit decided to brave it and fall asleep. Ike just watched. He watched for about a half an hour, before deciding it was safe to fall asleep.


	4. Is that what's going to happen?

When Angels Come of Age

A/N: Now, this chapter is pretty boring and long, at least to me it is.

Foreshadowing: _Pit is this is what's been bothering you?! You're telling me this is going to happen to you?? _Oooh, I smell trouble!! Oh and by the way, im sorry about chapter 3... Becuase id doesn't work... But it was more of a filler chapter anyways so...Enjoy this one! This is where the plot really developes!

* * *

Ike woke up before Pit. The clock read 7:30, not to early. Ike sat up and held his head. Remembering the events that happened a few hours ago.

_I need to know what's bothering him. So I can at least help him get through it, but what could be so important about his second birthday? Every time someone mentions that, he stops talking and just goes into thought. Could it be a coming of age thing? That would make the most sense _Ike thought.

He decided to ask Pit when he wakes up… _but will he actually look at me?_ Ike finished.

Pit stirred, he slightly opened his eyes. Reading the clock, 8:00. Pit groaned as he sat up. He remembered his episode with Ike last night, he stretched his wings as far as they could go.

"They're beautiful," Ike said. Pit nearly hit the ceiling he jumped so high. He turned to Ike sitting on the windowsill. He had put on a shirt and pants apparently. Pit mentally pouted, because he didn't get to see Ike's body.

"Pit, what's been bothering you? I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me." Ike said. Pit sighed, knowing he was going to wake up to this. _I don't have to tell him everything, right? That's right! I can just summarize it! Loop-hole! _Pit thought.

"The second birthday is the coming of age birthday." Pit said. Ike nodded.

"It's also, the most important. And when I say important, I mean painful." Pit continued. Ike wasn't quite sure what he meant by that but.

"I mean physical and mental pain, Ike." Pit's tone was always serious when he talked about this subject. Deadly serious, but when they stopped he was back to his normal bubbly self…_Wait bubbly? Did I seriously just use that as a way to describe Pit's personality?_ Although Ike did love him, he was still Ike.

"I've heard from the other guards about it, it's supposed to be the worst part of an angel's life. Some have even died, from it." Pit face was dark, perfectly visible, but dark. Ike knew he was beating around the bush.

"You're hiding something. There is something you're not telling me." Ike said.

"Do you wanna know whats wrong or not?" Pit snapped. He wasn't about to tell him about…that.

"Sorry, continue." Ike said, a little irritated that Pit's avoiding telling him.

"It starts with dreams, as a matter of fact. Last night was the first dream." Pit said.

"So, that's why you were so upset. Because it marked the coming of something awful." Ike said, suddenly feeling worried about the physical pain part.

"There are only two parts. The dreams get progressively worse by day. Then when it's by birthday, I get a two day grace period. Where I feel no pain and have no dreams. But after the two days." Pit cringed and fluttered his wings a bit. He moved them so they were hugging him.

_So it has something to with his wings. But what? I'm worried, because Pit's wings are the most sensitive part of his body. So the pain can only be unimaginable. _

"What's the physical pain part?" Ike asked. He knew it had to with Pit's wings.

"I know it's something about your wings." He continued. Pit's face darkened. He wouldn't tell him. Even though when it happened, he would need Ike there the most.

"Ike, I think someone else should tell you. I can't and won't. But someone else will." Pit said, he wondered if that was actually true. He knew his goddess wouldn't. So who would? Out of all the smashers who would know? Lucario might. But would he tell Ike for him? Who knows?

"The holy white flames…" Pit muttered under his breath. His eyes went dead at the mention of them. The mere mention of them can sometimes bring even the strongest angel, down. That was what scared him. Goddess Palutena had to tell him. Because none of the other angels would dare mention them, because of the horrible memories.

"The what?" Ike asked. Pit snapped back to reality.

"N-nothing Ike!" Pit didn't even try to fake smile. He was to deep in thought to even here Ike's reply.

"I'm sorry what?" Pit asked trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

Ike's face went dead serious,

"Pit what are you hiding?"

"I- don't know. Look, ask someone else. I can't tell you. Someone around here is bound to know." Pit prayed that someone knew. The hands! They had to know!

A knock at the door. "Pit? The Master Hand wants to see you." It was Marth's voice. _I could never ask for such better timing_ Pit thought. Before Ike could even stop him. Pit threw on his tunic, jewelry and ran out the door, knocking Marth over. He flew down the hall up the stairs, passing many brawlers, who almost fell over he was flying so fast. He finally came upon, the door that read: Hand's office. Of coarse it wasn't an office at all. It was a giant blue platform that was being hurtled through space and time.

He opened the door, standing on the platform. The Master Hand appeared, Pit knew what this was about. And was glad that they knew.

"Pit, it's that time of your life." The Master hand boomed.

"Yes, sir" Pit said kneeling.

"Because of what you go through, you and Ike shall not be participating in any tournaments." The master hand sounded a little caring there.

"Sir?" Pit replied.

"You will need someone with you at all times. And he is the best candidate."

"Yes sir." Pit replied

"Um, sir? May I ask a favor of you?" Pit asked. _Please, say yes!!!_ Pit thought.

"Speak" The hand replied.

"Yes. You appointed Ike to be with me, right? "

"Yes" It replied in a monotone.

"Well, I haven't told him yet. About what happens two days after the second birthday." Pit stopped.

"Very well, I shall tell him. But be warned, I am not responsible for how he reacts. Your mental health right now is low, and can't take much stress." The hand replied.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Pit replied. To say he was relieved would be an understatement.

"Send him in after you; he's right outside the door." The hand replied.

Pit couldn't help but giggle a little. With that Pit stood up, and walked to the door. Sure enough there he was, dressed in his normal outfit waiting.

"He wants to see you too." Pit said happily. Ike was surprised. For one thing Pit was acting happy, and the Master Hand wanted to see him.

"Alright, if he says so." Ike replied. He opened the door, he slowly walked to the center of the platform and kneeled.

"You called for me sir?" Ike said. Not knowing what truly what this was about.

"Ike you know well about this change Pit has to go through." The Hand began.

"Yes" Ike replied. So that's what this is about.

"He has spoken of the dreams to you. But now you will acquire the knowledge of the physical pain he will go through." The hand moved its fingers to start up a beam. A blue beam shot from its finger tip, right into Ike's head.

Images flashed through his head. Of angel's wings and fire, _Fire? What's that got to do with anything?_ Ike pondered

"Because Pit's wings are going to burn off, and grow back. The Master Hand said.

"The holy white flames, they slowly engulf the young wings. It is probably the worst pain Pit will ever feel." The master hand said. Ike's eyes, shot open.

_Pit is this what's been bothering you?! You're telling me this is going to happen to you?? _Ike thought.

"His wings will grow back, but they will be adult sized. This is how angels get their adult wings." The Master Hand replied. The Hand could read minds, easily actually.

Ike almost fainted. So he was saying that for the next to weeks, Pit would be a wreck?!

"No, his wings won't burn until two days after his birthday. You are not to leave his side." The Hand boomed.

"Yes sir." Ike got up, and walked out of the room. When he got back into the hallway he collapsed. Pit was no where is sight.

"Pit, oh Pit!" Was all Ike could say. He wandered like a zombie back to his room.

There he found Pit looking out at the sky, breathing in the nice air. He looked so happy, any other day he would have been happy to see him like that. But not today, now that he knew what would happen. In two weeks, Pit would be in the most excruciating pain.

Ike couldn't think about it. It almost brought him to tears. Ike wouldn't leave him, not for the next two weeks. He knew about the dreams, and that Pit needed his help with those too.

"So, now you know." Pit said, he turned around and smiled at Ike. It broke his heart to see that, Ike wanted to be there for Pit. He walked over to pit and hugged him.

"I will not leave you. I will be here for you. I know the hand ordered me to, but I'm doing this out of love for you!" Ike said. _That was kinda sappy_ Ike thought. But that wouldn't stop him from saying it.

"Ike-can't-breath" Pit squeaked. Ike had smothered him, whoops!

He let Pit go, pit pouted a bit. Ike chuckled, but in the back of his mind he knew. This was the big step in their relationship. At least to Pit it was.

"Pit, I will be there for you, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Ike said. Pulling Pit into another hug, this time not smothering him. Pit wanted to say something, but he was too relieved that Ike was going to say. Pit collapsed into hug, as tears came to his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you Ike." Pit said voice getting shaky. Ike just hugged tighter and said

"Shh, don't cry. This is why I'm here for you." Ike cooed. They just held each other for a while.

* * *

Ha! Corny as hell right? Well, I really was just going with the flow here. I mean I just wrote what ever came to mind. Well, until next time! Sorry for typos and such. I will probably update tommorow. I think the next chapter I'll skip a week, so it's more interesting.


	5. So now they wanna know?

When Angels Come of Age

Hi all! So I decided to skip a week. This change might make this a progressively shorter Fanfic, oh well! Enjoy the chapter! This is a long chapter. Well, this chapter is pretty rushed; it basically deals with Ike and Pit's morning, now that there is only 6 days left… I put something in the just as an apology. It's poorly written but since this Fic doesn't really have a hook I decided to add ii in. Let me know what you think! Also Marth and Link are in this chapter.

* * *

Link and Marth were sitting in the common room playing chess.

"Hey Marth, what's up with Ike and Pit? They haven't been outside their room much lately. Did something happen?" Link asked, mainly focused on the chess bored.

"Not to my knowledge, no. But I have seen a maid bring up two trays of food three times a day." Marth replied.

"Don't you think its kinda gross being in your room all week? I mean even if they shower a lot, the room will begin to smell." Link added. Ike and Pit hadn't left their room in about a week.

"Come to think of it, isn't Pit's birthday next week? You'd think he'd be more exited…" Marth asked. "I'm going to check on them later. Care to join me?"

"Ah sure, I've been here so long I could use some drama." Link said getting up.

"I said later, but I'm actually pretty curious too." Marth said also getting up.

* * *

Ike awoke to a knock at the door. He groaned because of Pit's nightmares, he hadn't gotten much sleep the past week. Pit didn't either.

"Just a minute!" Ike yelled as he got dressed and made himself look presentable. He covered Pit up to his wings with the blanket, so he wouldn't be embarrassed when he woke up.

Ike opened the door and was surprised to see Marth and Link standing there.

"Hey, guys. Did you need something?" Ike asked, he didn't actually know why they were there.

"We came make sure you guys aren't dead. Can we come in?" Link asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. But Pit's sleeping so we have to keep it down." Ike said quietly.

The room wasn't messy, nor did it smell. The bed was a bit messy, but that didn't really matter, because Pit was still in it.

"So, whats going on with you two? Why have you been shut up in here all week?" Link asked again. Marth was surprisingly quiet. Ike wasn't quite sure what to tell them. He wouldn't tell them about the wings, because then Marth wouldn't leave his side either.

"Um, look I can't tell you. I mean it's up to Pit if he wants you to know." Ike said. Oops he said too much already!

"Why? Is something wrong with Pit?" Marth motherly instincts kicked in. Great, this is exactly what Ike was trying to avoid. But since the only one he's been talking to is Pit… It's not really his fault.

"Yes, but I really can't tell you. This is a matter that goes all the way up to the Master Hand himself. " Ike said very quietly. Of course, Link and Marth were even more curios now.

"Ike, please tell us. We love pit like a little brother. We'll keep it a secret, promise!" Yeah right. Knowing that Marth gossips a lot, the information would get around quickly.

"Ike? Who are you talking to…" Pit's face lost all color.

"H-hi guys. What are you doing here?" Pit asked. He scratched the back of head nervously. Link and Marth looked at each other, with eyes that screamed 'suspicious'

"We're trying to figure out what's going on. Ike won't tell us" Marth said. He was sure something bad was either happening, or going to. But if what ever was wrong involved the Master hand, then it must be serious.

"I told them it's up to you. Do you want to tell them? I'm fine with it if you are." Ike said.

"I'm not sure. This isn't like telling Ike, I mean if it gets out then I'll be the center of attention. But for the wrong reason." Pit said looking down. If it did get out, then no one would leave him alone. And what's worse is Ike wouldn't be as close to him anymore.

"I've decided, I'll tell you if you PROMISE NOT TO TELL" Pit heavily emphasized those words. He couldn't have more than three people know about him. Link winced at that, _Pit's this serious? Damn, whatever it is, it's bad. _

"I Promise." Marth said. He drew his sword and held it at his heart, "cross my heart and hope to die." He said that in a very serious way.

"Same here" Link said mimicking Marth. Pit nodded, still skeptical but he decided to wing it. _Heh. Wing it_. Pit laughed mentally at his joke. It wasn't really funny, but he needed a little humor.

"Then, if you're ready I will tell you." Ike spoke up, he really didn't want to. But it was better than Pit telling them. He told them everything in detail, and took the wing part very seriously. After Ike was finished with the explanation, two swords hit the floor, a few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed.

"Damn." Link was the first to speak. He was clearly lost in thought. Marth, on the other hand, looked as shocked as Ike did. Pit didn't look at them; he went over to the window. He breathed in the fresh air, and enjoyed the morning sun. Oh, whoops he forgot to put his tunic on… crap.

While Marth and Link were still in shock, Pit put his tunic on; he didn't bother with the bracelets or anything else. He wandered back to the window, this time he could enjoy the sun. He hadn't flown in a while, at least a week. He didn't want to though; he wanted to be near Ike. He looked back at his boyfriend.

Ike was sitting on the bed watching Marth and Link slowly come to their senses. He noticed Pit's gaze and smiled at him. He walked over to Pit, and stood next to him. Putting his arm around Pit's shoulder and pulling him close.

'So that's what's going on." Marth began. "That's why you two have been in here all this time." Marth had the question plastered all over his face.

"No Marth, I'm sorry you can't stay here with us." Ike replied. He could read Marth's face so easily. "This is something me and Pit have to deal with." Pit sighed; he was so tired of talking about it. It only made him feel worse.

"So, anyways! Now that you know, let's move on to a different topic!" Pit interrupted. Wait… why hasn't link spoken yet… Link slowly stood up as if to answer his question. He threw his head up, and put on a smile saying.

"Yeah, I'm with Pit! Let's talk about something else." Link was clearly the worst of them. He was the only one to smile after hearing the news. But even so, it was still the best decision to move on.

"Um, Link? I think its best we go…" Marth said. Pushing Link out of the room, odd that's not like them. Maybe we shouldn't have told them. Well, they would have found out, when Pit emerged with a bigger wing span.

The door closed, Pit walked over to the bed and sat down. He held his head in his hands. _Next week, it's all over next week. I probably won't make it, but I'll have to for his sake_. Pit sighed, laid down, _it's all happening so fast, I mean, I'm not even acting the same anymore. I hate being serious._ His wings twitched. Ike, why does he care so much? I mean, soon I'm not going to be able to move much on my own. _And the day before my birthday, I won't be able to move at all. Not from pain, but from fear. Ike will have to be next to me all day. I don't how he'll get through it._ He shuddered, he knew that this, this alone, would determine whether or not Ike would stay with him.

Pit's birthday is next Tuesday, and since its Thursday, that means he only has six days to prepare. Ike needed to rest; he had gotten so little sleep. He really just had to sleep. After all, Pit would need him most at night. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to Pit, only he actually started to doze. He let the blanket of sleep, take him. He just needed rest so he could, be there when needed.

Pit saw Ike sleeping. Flat on his back, his shirt revealing little of his body. Pit's hormones had been acting up lately. Not that he really noticed, but he did notice that he really wanted to see Ike's body, more so than usual. Pit thought for a moment and decided he wanted a view.

He put his hand at the brim of Ike's pants, slowly moving his shirt up. He could feel Ike's rippling muscles on his fingers. When Ike's shirt was bunched up at the top of his torso, Pit examined his specimen. His boyfriend's sleeping body.

He ran his hands all over it, exploring. Ike was dead asleep, Pit decided to take his shirt all the off. He lifted Ike's torso with great difficulty, he was heavy! He carefully lifted Ike's arms, and pulled the shirt over them. Then over his head, He carefully set Ike's head back down, he stroked his hair. It was so soft; Pit ran his finger through the strands of blue hair.

He then fell back to Ike's torso. He stopped for a moment. _So, why am I doing this again? Why have I wanted him so bad recently anyways? Well, I guess that will come up in the conversation when he wakes up. _Pit continued to play with Ike's torso; he traced the lines of Ike's six pack with his fingers.

_I wonder what he's got under there. But should I? He may get mad at me._ Pit thought about it for a moment, and decided to do it anyways. But this was seriously out of character for him, despite all that's been going on. He even considered putting the shirt back on, but alas the young angel's curiosity got the best of him.

Pit slowly worked Ike's pants down to reveal, his boxers. Pit couldn't help but notice his own arousal. He ignored it; this was his last chance to turn back. But he persisted. He slowly inched down Ike's boxers, his blush growing bigger each passing second. Pit closed his eyes, and yanked Ike's boxers down to his knees. He opened his eyes, and took in the sight. His boyfriend's 'surprise' was amazing. It was just so perfect; Pit touched it with one finger. It moved, he took it in his hand and began exploring. It became more erect as he explored, he spotted Ike's sack and began to explore that too.

Pit lifted it to look under; he could see the bottom of Ike's butt. _Wow, I guess you could say its worth it…_ Pit thought. He returned to Ike's now fully erect member, he wondered what would happen if he stroked it. He didn't know what he was doing, he just stroked it.

Meanwhile…

In his dream Ike was just in a dark room. Or at least he thought it was a room. He was dressed in the same clothes he fell asleep in. His shirt started to rise. Odd, he tried to pull it back down but he couldn't move his arms. Nor his legs for that matter. The shirt was lifted off, and he felt hands over his body. Is this a dream? It just feels to real, but then if it's not who's doing it? Pit?

His face shot horror at that. Was Pit molesting him in his sleep? No, Pit may not be completely innocent. But what reason would he have for it? He could feel hands all over his torso, tracing the lines on his stomach. Ike shuddered at the touch. How do I wake up? I need to stop him before he gets'too low.' Ike tried squirming, and even shouting. Nothing he was stuck here until he woke up. Great.

The hands met the rim of his pants. Oh, no. They began to pull down. Oh, god. They stopped for a moment; they then pulled down his boxers. All the way to his knees, Ike blushed like mad. Pit was touching him, all though it did feel good. You sick fuck! Pit was exploring his crotch, and making him erect.

He then felt his sack lift; his member was now fully erect. Must wake up now!! He then felt the hands begin to stroke him. NO! He had to stop this before he…

Back to Pit:

Pit, was stroking Ike. Whistling, and having a good time. Until he noticed Ike's body began to sweat. _Hm? What's that mean? Is it telling me to go faster? _Once again curiosity killed the angel. He began to stroke faster; he noticed his fingers were wet with something. It wasn't sweat, he also noticed that little droplets of it emerging from the little slit at the top of Ike's member. Odd, Pit took his left hand and swiped a few drops of it. He took one finger to his mouth and tasted it.

Salty, but not bad tasting. _Hey, maybe if I pump faster, more will come out! _Pit decided to test this theory, and pumped a lot faster. He noticed Ike's body begin to sweat a little more. He was now shining with it. Pit went even faster, until he saw some white milky fluid emerge from the head of Ike's member.

There was a lot of it. His hand had some on it, but the rest was on Ike's stomach. Pit swiped his finger through the stream on the stomach. Tasting it he found it, a lot more salty, and a little bitterer. He didn't want to taste anymore.

Back with Ike:

Ike was now terrified. The hand was moving faster and had apparently swiped some leaking pre-cum off of his head. He was scared that Pit might actually finish him! He didn't know what would happen when he woke up.

His body began to sweat more. He was close…

The hand went faster, no. No. NO! Pit wouldn't, why? His question was answered as he felt the orgasm rip through his body. Semen coated his stomach, and now some of the invisible hand was visible. He closed his eyes, when he opened them he was back in their room. He lifted his head up to see Pit sitting their with a finger in his mouth.

Pit looked over and smiled, and said "Ike! That was incredible! There was this huge white fountain, here look!" Pit swiped some off Ike's stomach to show him. Pit looked really satisfied; Ike however, looked like he'd just seen a ghost kill someone.

"Pit, why? Why would you do that?" Ike asked.

"Because I was curios!" Pit replied. He was acing surprisingly like his old self.

"But why? What made you curios?" Ike had a theory, but was it a good one?

"Well, I can't really explain it but, I've been more attracted to you lately. Like I wanted something from you. But I wasn't quite sure what! But when I took your shirt off, I got really curious and happy!" Pit said with the cutest smile on his face. _This is the happiest he's been in a while. But that still doesn't explain why his hormones are acting up. _Ike thought.

"I'm going to take a shower; I'll your questions when I get out." Ike hurried off to the shower to wash off. He knew he was going to have to tell Pit and semen and such. Great, now that is hormones have acted up, he may do this more often. Ike groaned at the fact that now he may be molested on a daily basis.

Ike stepped into the shower, and let the water wash off his mess.

A knock at the door.

"Umm Ike can I come in?" Pit asked still sound happy. "The door's open." Ike replied. Pit skipped in and sat on the damp floor. Watching the blurry image behind the shower door. The water shut off, and Ike's hand came out to grab the towel on the rack.

Pit snatched it and held it close so Ike couldn't' get it without coming out.

Ike groaned. "Pit, could you please give me the towel?" He sounded very tired. "It's okay Ike! I've already seen it, there's no need to be shy." Pit teased. Ike gave in and opened the shower door. Pit watched in awe as he stepped out. The water trickling down his amazing body.

"Towel please?" Ike held out his hand for it. Pit pouted and shoved the towel into Ike's hand. Pit couldn't wait until he got that feeling again. Ike sensed this. "About what happened earlier? Let's not make that a habit." Ike said before Pit could even ask.

"Why? I liked it! And I thought you were supposed to too." Pit pouted.

"Well, even though I should've I didn't really. It was uncomfortable to wake up to that…" Ike was looking at the ground. Wondering what Pit would be like after this is all over. And besides he's the cute one! Shouldn't he by mine in these situations? _Shut the fuck up!!_ Ike thought to himself. Although he never swore around Pit, he swore a lot at his head.

"Hm. Yeah, I guess your right." Pit said, sounding only have caring. He was still gonna do it. Ike would try to talk him out of it, but he would never physically stop him. Pit licked his lips at that.

Ike nodded, he finished drying off and left the bathroom. Completely forgetting to wrap the towel around his waist. Pit eyed the warrior's back, all the way down to his butt, beautiful

Ike quickly found a change of clothes. Once he looked presentable again, he decided to look out the window. Instead of taking a nap, because of what happened last time, he will now fall asleep after Pit. Ike gazed out at the garden. It was beautiful from the second floor. Ike spotted Marth and Link under the Gazebo. They looked like they were having an important discussion.

They were well out of ear-shot, and to far away to lip read. Ike knew what they were talking about. He didn't regret telling them, they were probably some of the most loyal friends he's had. He smiled knowing Pit's secret was safe with them.

He turned around to see Pit stretching his wings. He then curled his wings around him, he then began to massage.

"Let me do that. I hardly ever get to touch your wings." Ike said, walking over to his angel. Pit sat on the bed and looked up at him.

"Ike, do you know why I usually don't let people touch my wings?" Pit began. Ike shook his head. "It's because, as you know they are the most sensitive part of my body. The whole area is, so when someone touches them. I can't move the rest of my body." Pit stopped in thought for a moment. "No well anyone can touch them, but if anyone massages them. I go numb, I know it sounds weird but it's true. Don't ask me why because I don't know." Pit finished. He forgot something. "Oh, to answer your question you can. I trust you, because I know you'll protect me if anything happens." Pit smiled.

Ike walked over to the bed and sat behind pit. He placed his hands on the wings, he slowly rubbed them. Pit let out a sigh; he leaned forward and let himself fall into numbness. Ike lightly squeezed and rubbed the beautiful objects. Ike was enjoying this more than Pit, the wings felt amazing. They were warm and soft. They seemed to resemble Pit's personality.

Ike didn't want to stop, the wings felt so amazing. He hoped Pit would let him do this more often. Soon Pit wouldn't be able to do anything by himself; Ike was almost looking forward to Pit being so dependent on him.

Pit was amazed, Ike was so gentle. He knew he would be, but still. Ike was so loving, but he knew Ike needed rest. But thanks to his 'little outburst' earlier. He would probably stay up, until he was asleep. It wasn't even noon yet, but he knew Ike wanted a nap. But all he could do now was let Ike work his magic.

Ike eventually stopped. He reluctantly took his hands away, because his hands were tired. Pit on the other hand still couldn't move, he limply fell forward, still numb for Ike's massage.

"Pit!" Ike said he lunged forward and caught Pit, who he now realized was asleep. He smiled and lightly stroked Pit's hair. Slowly letting Pit down, he turned his angel on his stomach, as to not hurt his wings. Ike now knew that he finally found a laid down beside his angel and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N:

So how was that? Long chapter, and boring I know. I'll get to the good part soon enough!! Now, that will be a looong chapter. I plan to do the two days being all in one, but that may change. I rambled, and some parts were unnecessary. But what can you do? I'm just filing until shit really hits the fan. BUT WAIT! That weird shit with Pit I probably should explain. He's going through puberty right? Well I thought I would give him raging hormones. Becuase if it was just wings and dreams, it wouldn't be nearly as long. Oh, and that scene when Ike was asleep I do apologize for, I should have warned you about OOC-ness Please review!! Tell me what you want the next chapter to be about I need Ideas.


	6. Filler chapter Important though

When Angel's Come of Age

I can't stop writing this story. I won't abandon this one like I did with the other. I'm bursting with Ideas… Do you think it's bad to update too often? I think I update too much. Now, _this _is mostly filler. But what did you expect with an update so soon?

* * *

Ike woke up. The clock read 3:30pm. Damn, that was some nap… Pit was awake; he was back in his usual spot looking out the window. Ike checked his pants, still on. He then gave himself a package check, not wet good. He sighed as he sat up.

He watched Pit gaze out the window; to him it was like watching T.V. Ike just watched, he felt well rested form his little nap. Pit obviously had let him sleep. He needed it; he got up and walked over to his angel. Pit looked up smiled at him, and then continued his gaze out the window.

"I love the sky; it's what gives me power. That's how I can stay me." Pit said, Ike smiled he had an idea.

"Why don't you go for a fly then? You could use it." Ike said smiling. Pit looked at him with wonder in his eyes.

"Really? Will you come watch me?" Pit asked. Ike beamed. "Of coarse, there is nothing more beautiful, then watching an angel take flight." He replied. They changed clothes. Pit had on a light blue tunic, with gold rimming. Ike pulled on his normal blue shirt, and sweat pants. Deciding they looked okay they left the room.

They traveled down the stairs, and out the back doors, into Peach's garden. Ike stopped in the middle. Pit walked a few steps further, and spread his wings wide. And with one flap, was in the air. Pit was doing loops, and swoops. Ike could here his laughter; he smiled as his angel flew around the mansion.

Pit was having most fun he had in days. He flew down near the pond, and dipped his fingers in. He then took off into the air and flew way above, the smash mansion. He spotted Ike waving and smiling, and near him he found Marth and Link on a bench talking.

He swooped down and flew right past their faces. Link nearly had a heart attack. "Holy shit!" Marth let out an extremely feminine scream and fainted.

Pit laughed as he ascended again, he saw Ike laughing pointing at Link who was now charging at him.

Pit swooped, and landed on Ike laughing. Ike was a little winded because of the impact of Pit's hug as he hit. Ike had fallen over and was still laughing at Link who was fumed. When the two had recovered themselves, Link was taping his foot. Marth was still passed out.

Link was pissed that Pit nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Yes, yes very funny. But you didn't have to go that far." Link said.

"Sorry Link, I just couldn't resist. You guys were so oblivious I was up there!" Pit laughed. "I think I'll continue my flight bye!" Pit said taking off seeing Link seethe. "Pit got carried away. He hasn't flown in a while, so I decided to take him out here." Ike watched Pit continue to explore the air around the smash mansion.

It really warmed his heart to see Pit so happy, he was so intent on watching he didn't notice Link's slow but steady approach. Link had given Ike the most painful smack upside the head. "Revenge bitch." Link never really watched himself on that. He didn't blame him though, Link had been there so long, he most know every nook and cranny of this place.

Pit continued his flying; he was swooping and dipping all over the place. He looked back at his boyfriend, who was rubbing the back of his head. He checked on Marth who had woken up and was walking towards Ike. Pit swooped way lot and began to follow a butterfly for a little while before taking off again.

He began to spin, until he was loosing balance. The he dived, with exceptional speed, and just before he hit the ground, he pulled up slightly. Now he was back to gliding along the ground, going very fast. He spotted Ike again, and decided to try something. Ike was walking slowly, searching the air space for him. Pit watched his legs carefully, he timed it perfectly.

He then sped up, he could just barely fit, then he just as Ike's legs were apart, Pit dove through them. "Hi Love!" He said in a split second. Ike flinched, and watched as turned up and stopped. He was hovering in the air, his wings barley flapping. Ike walked over to him.

"Pit, that was scary. How did you do that? You were going awfully fast." Ike asked.

"It was easy, you have a big stride." Pit said smiling. He then landed, and looked up at Ike. "I wish you could fly to. But you don't have wings, but that's why I like you! You're much stronger than I am, and very protective." Pit added.

Ike liked that last part; he was protective, and proud of it. Anyone who hurt his angel, would get no mercy from him. Pit fluttered his wings happily.

"Ike, I've got an Idea. Why don't we practice? Not spar, but practice? I mean We'll get rusty if we don't." Pit suggested

"Good idea, I'll go get our weap-"But before he could finish, Pit had already flown up and into their window. "Well, that works too." Ike finished.

Pit landed in their room, he spotted his blades and Ike's Ragnell, and he struggled with it though. It was a heavy sword. He managed, he took off and landed in front of Ike. He handed Ike his sword, and he kept his two blades/bow.

Before Pit started, Ike was already doing drills. He watched in awe as Ike swung the huge sword around with ease in his right hand. He felt safe watching him practice, knowing that Ike would protect him, no matter what.

Pit began his own drills. Trying new combinations and finding new moves. He wouldn't be able to use them for at least ten days. He took off again, this time doing air drills. He saw Ike watching, which made him blush. Feeling his eyes on him, he shook it off and began slicing the air. His attacks were fast, and did good damage.

"Hey pit!" Ike yelled Pit stopped and looked down at Ike. Ike held up an object. He couldn't really tell what it was. "See if you can hit this!" Ike yelled. Pit felt stupid, he forgot about his bow. Whatever, he pulled his bow and aimed for the tiny object. He released, and hit the object right out of Ike's hand. Ike looked shocked.

Pit landed in front of Ike smiling.

"How was that?" Pit asked

"It was incredible; I didn't even feel it leave my hand." Ike said truly amazed by his angel's ability. He couldn't imagine him in so much pain, but I guess everybody crumbles. But let's leave that for now, he's an amazing archer. Between him and Toon link, he won by far.

Ike lifted Pit in the air, and then pulled him into a hug. Pit rested his head on Ike's shoulder, and sighed in pure contentness.

"I'll always be here; I promise I won't leave you. My angel." Ike whispered in Pit's ear.

"Where did that come from? Don't state the obvious." Pit whispered back. That really came out of nowhere. Both Ike and Pit thought so. But it was something they both wanted to, no need to hear.

Pit then pulled back, and then kissed his warrior. Pit opened his mouth, Ike followed suit. It was a passionate kiss, but considering Ike was carrying him, it had to be cut short. Ike set him down, and put his arms on his shoulder. He then leaned down, and put his forehead to Pits. He closed his eyes, Pits were already closed. Pit let his hands extend and drape themselves over Ike's shoulder. It was quite a sight to behold, so when Link and Marth came out to check on them. Marth quickly hurried Link behind a nearby bush, so they could watch the cute moment.

Marth sighed ad his eyes filled with tears. This brought back memories of Roy, who was banished. Marth silently cried remembering the times they shared. But all he could do now was support Ike and Pit.

Ike lifted his head, and then kissed Pit's hair. They released, and then began to walk inside. After all it had to be getting close to dinner, or at least so they thought. As they entered the common room, they only found Peach and Mario. They were discussing something; they noticed Pit then wandered out.

Ike immediately thought Marth told. But why? It hasn't even been a day yet. No, that couldn't be it, wait! So that's it. That's what they're doing, false alarm then.

"Ike, you don't think…" Pit began looking down.

"No, it's something else. I would tell you but it would ruin it." Ike said trying to draw Pit's curiosity. Pit's eyes went wide.

"What, what? Tell me Ike please??" Pit begged. "I'll still act surprised I promise!"

"Oh, no. I can't Pit, everyone else will be mad at me." Pit pouted. He folded his arms and puffed his cheeks. He stomped all the way back to the room.

* * *

Ike flopped on the bed. He sighed.

"I could use another nap right now." He said Pit looked confused.

"Why? We barely did anything. Unless it's my fault." Ike looked at him with one eye. Well, it is taking its toll on me.

"No, Pit. It's not your fault. I'm just going against my sleep schedule. That's all." Ike finished with a yawn. Even though they barely did anything, he still got tired during the afternoon though. Ike flipped onto his stomach, then sighed as sleep began to take him.

"Ike? The maid will be here soon. Don't you want dinner?" Pit asked. Ike's steady breathing was his answer. "More for me then!" Pit exclaimed. Although now that he thought about it, he wasn't quite sure why they got room service, everyone else went to the buffet. But I guess some nights, they might have to skip dinner.

"I wonder why the Master Hand has done all this. Maybe he knows how long this actually takes, I do need at least 3 days of recovery." Pit wasn't talking to anyone in particular. He just sighed and watched Ike sleep. Tomorrow was Friday. The beginning of the final days, his birthday was on Tuesday. That means starting tomorrow; he'll start needing Ike more than ever.

"Masters Ike and Pit, I've brought your food." A voice came through the door. "Ah, just a second." Pit wandered over to the door and opened it. The maid bowed respectfully, and wheeled in the cart she had. She pulled out the two T.V tables, and set them up. She then placed there lunch trays on the tables, she poured them drinks and then took out a trash bag.

She hooked the trash bag, on the cart. "Please ring this bell when you're ready for me to take this away." She bowed and then exited.

Pit sighed and scooted over to where Ike was sleeping.

"Ike, Ike wake up. It's dinner time." Pit shook him gently. Ike opened his eyes. He groaned, and sat up. He looked at Pit with groggy eyes.

"Food?" Was all he said. Pit nodded and Ike's eyes burned. Ike flew over to the T.V tables. Ike grabbed the biggest piece of meat he could find and began devouring it. Ike was completely different when food was around. Pit giggled, he walked over and sat next to the carnivore.

Pit began his own meal of vegetables, chicken and some fries. Not very impressive, and it wasn't what he was used to. But he decided to try it anyways. He liked it nonetheless. Pit finished his meal and his drink. He then looked over at Ike, who was lying on his back. Drink and meat gone. Ike looked a bit dazed, he always eats too much. It's a wonder he keeps his amazing figure.

Pit rang the bell and the maid returned and took their meal scraps away.

"Ike? You know tomorrow is when it gets bad right?" Ike stopped being dazed almost instantly and nodded.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm going to need you more than ever." Pit finished. Ike just closed his eyes and replied with a simple.

"I know." Pit worked his way closer to Ike. He squired into Ike's chest, where Ike's great arms came around him. Pit just sighed knowing it was soon. He didn't want it to, but it was going to happen.

* * *

Well, it was a short chapter. Just filler, I will right what happens the next day though. Next chapter Pit begins to become helpless. Thank for reviewing!!


	7. Pit's Fever and the Fan Attack

When Angels Come of Age

I couldn't wait much longer. This is where it starts finally right? But it gets even cornier. Because Ike's over-protective, and Pit really isn't doing well this time. Why do my chapters always begin in the morning? Well, that's something to be decided.

* * *

Ike awoke to the sound of heavy breathing. He looked over at Pit; Pit was pale and breathing heavily.

"Pit!" Ike felt Pit's forehead, "You're burning up!" Ike ran to the bathroom for a face cloth. He located the towel closet and rummaged through it. He found what he was looking for; he turned on the sink to cold water. He ran the cloth under it, turned it off and rang it out. He ran back to the main room, and put the towel on Pit's forehead.

"Here, this should bring your fever down." Ike said, trying to calm himself down as well. He watched his angel, breathe and shudder. There wasn't much he could do. _Should I get Marth and Link? No, they would be too worried. If they come by I'll let them in. But because of the condition Pit's in, they are the only ones that are allowed in here. _Ike wasn't quite sure as to what that would accomplish. But it was true nonetheless, Pit sighed quietly. Ike smiled down at him; Pit smiled back then closed his eyes.

"I'm going to get some supplies. Wait here for me okay?" Ike said, talking to his sleeping angel. He put some decent clothes on, grabbed his keys and left. He opened the door and walked outside, locking the door after him. _Can't take any chances._ Ike thought to himself. Now let's see, cold and fever medicine would be in the Medical Wing.

Ike nodded as he walked speedily to the stairs. He almost fell down them, he was going too fast. He paced himself, and walked down the rest. Now let's see, the Medical Wing is a little past the main lobby. He walked to his left, as he stepped into the huge room he noticed something different. There was a crowd of people standing there, none of them brawlers.

He noticed Snake standing in front of the crowd. He walked over to him.

"Snake, what's going on here?" Ike whispered in his ear. Snake turned to him and gave a look.

"Apparently, the Smash Mansion gives tours of the place once a year. I guess that's how we make extra money." Snake said. "Do me a favor? Could you not come by our room? Or at least, not go in it? Pit's really sick." Ike said. It's not like it wasn't true, besides that wasn't giving anything away, right?

Snake nodded. "I'll do what I can but I can't guarantee anything. There are a lot of fans of you two here." Snake replied. One of the girls in the crowd noticed them talking. Ike bid Snake good luck, and then took his leave. He walked over to the medical bay, to get the medicine for Pit.

He reached his destination, and located Dr. Mario.

"Um Doctor? Pit's got a high fever; I haven't got time to explain. But would you happen to have any medicine to help with fevers?" Ike asked. Dr. Mario frowned, but then sighed. He got up and went to a near by cabinet, he pulled out a bottle and tossed it to Ike. Ike looked at the bottle, "Fever and cold medicine. Guaranteed to work." Ike read "Thank you doctor." Dr. Mario waved him off; he had a huge pile of paper work on his desk.

Ike rushed with medicine and hand back to the main room. Well I guess the tour started. He ran back to stairs, he skipped a stair with each step. Once he reached the top, he spotted the tour again. Snake was showing them individuals rooms. It was Peach's turn, she looked overjoyed.

Ike ran passed the crowd. The same girl noticed him again. _What's got Ike so upset, why's he running? Maybe I'll follow him._ She snuck away from the crowd, and was quick on his trail. She would stay a hallway's distance from him. He finally stopped in front of his room; he took out his keys and opened the door.

"Sorry, angel. I'm back now." She heard him say, Pit was in there. He walked in the room and shut the door. He didn't lock it. She snuck up and put her ear to the door. She couldn't hear anything, but what she could here was the tour catching up to her. It rounded the corner; she pretended to have gotten separated.

"In this hallway live, Ike, Pit, Link, Toon Link, and Marth. This is the swordsman hallway." Snake informed. _Why am I the tour guide? I'm not one to speak to a lot of people, and besides I'm so used to sneaking around. Walking normally is a bit awkward._ Snake thought. He guided them past Ike and Pit's room, and then knocked on Link's door.

"Hey, wait! What about that door?" A different girl asked. "Who lives in there?" Crap. Excuse, excuse, need an excuse.

"Sorry. But that's been left out of the tour, due to confidential reasons." Snake replied. He wasn't one to give up so he had to try.

"Could you tell us who lives there at least?" A boy asked. Snake didn't see any reason against that. It's not like they would just go in there.

"That room is where Ike and Pit live, but like I said, no one is permitted within that room." Snake replied. "Now, if you come this way. You can see Link's room. He's been here since the beginning; his room has two stories since he's a three year veteran." Snake tried.

"Wait, you mean Ike and Pit? Voted cutest couple in Smash Magazine?" Another boy asked. `

"Oooh, I really wanna meet them!" Another girl squealed. Snake sighed.

"Can we please just say hi?" Snake wasn't getting out of this easily.

"No, I've been requested from Ike himself. No visitors. He doesn't want anyone inside." Snake informed.

Oh of all the times! Just then Marth walked stepped out of his room, he noticed the crowd. But since he knew about it he didn't care. He walked over to Ike's room and knocked on the door. Ike opened the door.

"Oh, hello Marth. Please come in. He motioned Marth to come in, he glanced at the crowd and scowled, and then closed the door. _Worst timing ever. Now they really want to get in._ Snake thought, he might not be able to stop them now.

* * *

Inside:

Ike sat back on the bed, and began to stroke Pit's hair. Pit still had a high fever, and was shivering. Ike picked him up, and cuddled him. Marth noticed the bottle of Medicine. "Ike, is there anything I can do?" Marth asked. "There is a huge crowd out there; I imagine they really want to come see you two." Marth added. Ike sighed. Snake wouldn't know what to do here.

"Could you lock the door?" Ike asked. Marth walked over to the door, and turned the little switch on it. He then tested it, it wouldn't open. Good. Marth then looked out of the peep-hole. The crowd was still there, arguing with Snake.

Hmph, funny. Trapped in this room hiding form a crowd of fans. Oh how the day will progress. Pit stirred a little, he opened his eyes. He smiled to himself, waking up in Ike's arms was probably the safest place he could be. He snuggled into Ike, closing his eyes again. He just wanted to stay here, in Ike's arms, listening to his heart beat. He sighed, he felt so safe here.

Marth has self appointed himself door guard. For some reason he found watching the crowd from the inside fun. He was usually in the crowd, maybe not in the center. But he was usually in it. He watched them bombard Snake, probably begging him to let them in. Pit woke up again, only this time he was coughing. Ike immediately fell to rubbing, and patting Pit's back, careful not to hit his wings.

He reached for the medicine, and took out a pill. A very small blue one, "Marth could you please pour pit some water?" Ike asked. Marth nodded and went to the bathroom. He located the small pile of Dixie cups, and filled one with water. He returned to Ike and handed him the glass. Ike lightly leaned Pit back in his arms, he put the pill to Pit's lips, and they opened. Ike inserted the Pill.

"Don't chew this. Just swallow, here Marth brought you water." Ike put the cup to Pit's lips; Pit drank from it and swallowed the pill. "Good, now just rest." Ike pulled Pit back to his original position, which was basically like a one sided hug. Ike sat against the head board of the bed. Pit was lying on him, using his chest as a pillow, legs curled under him.

"Ike, these people want in. I've tried everything, they're really desperate." Snake said through the door.

"Marth, that's yours" Ike said. "I can't move from this spot." Marth nodded, now his job got interesting.

Marth opened the door, and gave the crowd a death stare.

"Ike doesn't want any visitors. If you enter this room, we will consider this an offense to the Mansion, and you will not be allowed back." Marth stated. The crowd stopped for a second, was it worth it? Marth closed the door, before they made their decision.

"Ike, I'm thirsty. Is there anything to drink?" Pit had woken up again. Ike nodded, and then lay pit down on his side. He poured him a few Dixie cups of cold water. He set the cups down on the bed side table, Pit sat up. He cupped his hands around the small cup, and slowly drank. Ike put his hand underneath Pit's chin, just in case.

Pit finished it quickly, Ike handed him the next one, and Pit drank that one to. Ike sat back down on the bed, sighing. Pit crawled into Ike's lap and hugged him. Ike pushed himself further on the bed. Pit crawled on him, and again using Ike's chest as a pillow. Pit slowly fell asleep again.

Another knock on the door. "This time it's a guest." Marth said surprised looking through the peephole.

"Could we please come in? We're sorry for the inconvenience, but we'd really like to meet you two." It was a male's voice. He didn't get an answer. "Um. We know we're a nuisance, but we all paid good money to get here. Since you guys are so popular, don't you think it's fair to at least sign an autograph or two?" Still no answer.

"I'm sorry Ike can't see you right now. This is a problem in which you people are not allowed. It's disappointing he understands, but you are not allowed in here. Please proceed with you tour." Marth's voice replied.

"Okay then. Let's try this tactic. What if I were to bust in there right now? Hm? What then?" The boy replied. Marth chuckled to himself.

"The door's locked. We have locks on our doors because we value or privacy. But apparently since you think Ike and Pit are hot, they don't get the rights of privacy." Marth replied, twisting the fans words. _Oh, this is fun. _Marth thought, he really should be more serious but this was hilarious.

A muffled mumbling. "Well, we aren't leaving until we get in there." The fan said. Marth chuckled again. "That's fine breakfast gets served to us, we could be in here all day. So you'd be wasting your time." Marth said.

"Let us in! I don't want my money to be wasted!" The boy screamed.

"Tsk, tsk. Throwing tantrums isn't how you get things; didn't your mother ever teach you that?" Marth teased. Maybe he was getting carried away.

He looked through the peephole, the boy was fuming. A girl pushed him aside.

"Look, all we want is to see Ike and Pit. That's all; we just want to meet them. Is saying hi that forbidden?" She asked.

"Sorry, miss. Ike wants no one in here." Marth replied. Were they going to tag everyone out he wondered. Let's find out.

"Oh really, then why are you allowed in there?" She asked. _Ha got him._

"Because, I am one of Ike and Pit's closest friends, and they trust me. Now when Ike says, no visitors, he means no visitors. I am an exception." Marth bragged. The girl kicked the door, startling Pit.

"Shall I scare them away?" Ike suggested. _Damn fan girls, why did we have that stupid magazine anyway?_ He thought to himself. Marth sighed his game was over. He'd have to call it quits before they killed him. Or broke down the door.

"If you're done you may leave now. You'll never get in here, so just leave. Your wishes are falling on deaf ears." Marth finally said. A huge slam on the door was his response. He looked through the peephole. The boy whom he had pissed off before and another large looking boy were shoulder slamming the door.

The door was bending dangerously inward. Ike got in a ready position, if he had to, he would use himself as a shield. He planned on showing his back to that crowd, and hiding Pit's face. Fans are crazy. He felt Pit's forehead again, it had calmed down from before. But he still had a fever. Pit sighed on Ike's chest, lying on top of Ike felt great. He loved to hear his heartbeat.

Pit began heavily wheezing. Just before diving into a coughing fit. Ike sat up, and grabbed the last Dixie cup and gave it to Pit. Pit downed it. Marth had gone to get more water, even though the door was dangerously close to falling down. Marth returned with three more small cups of water.

He set them down on the bedside table. Ike gave another one to Pit, Pit took it and it seemed to slow the coughs down. He drank a second, which calmed his chest down. Now fully awake, he realized the door was trying to be busted through.

"Ike what's going on? Who's smashing our door?" Pit asked in a surprisingly hoarse voice. "Shh, don't speak. I'll protect you. Just close your eyes." Ike replied cooing his sick angel.

"Ike, it's going to break. What should we do?" Marth asked. Ike got ready for the rush. He wanted to scare them away, but he would have to leave Pit behind. "Just let them come. We'll break any cameras brought in here." Ike replied. He then pulled Pit into his lap, but turned him so he was facing Ike's chest. He then hugged Pit's head, so no one could see his face.

Pit just sighed; he knew whatever happened he would be safe. The banging stopped, they heard a voice outside. There were mumbled shouts. Then the banging continued, the door fell down. The two boys rushed in. _I hate being a celebrity. Why are we the cutest couple? Couldn't it be someone else?_ Ike cursed. Ike turned his back to them, successfully hiding Pit.

"Hey! There they are! Come on everybody!" The crowed filled in quickly; Pit's face couldn't be seen. They cooed and awed at the sight. Two people whipped out cameras and began to take some. Marth snatched them, and then kept them.

"Come on, where's Pit?"

"Yeah we wanna see Pit!"

"Get, out of my room. Right now, you are interfering with a huge issue. You are endangering a member of the Smash Mansion. Get. Out." Ike seethed. Ike then put his head down on Pit's. "Hide under the covers okay?" Ike said. He covered Pit with them.

He then got off the bed and approached the crowd. He gave the crowd the most menacing look. They backed away. He grabbed Ragnell, and pointed it at the crowd. "Get. Out" He boomed. They all ran out. He followed them out, and then pushed the door back up. He kicked it back in place, it didn't repair itself. But it would still serve its purpose.

He walked back to the bed, he uncovered Pit. Who had fallen asleep again.

He laid Pit down on his side, head propped up on a pillow. Ike sighed, he looked at Marth and asked. "Did you know about this?" Ike asked Marth nodded. "Will there be any more?" Ike asked again.

"There are two at noon, one in the afternoon, and one in the early evening." Ike sighed. He knew word of this would spread. That meant no one would bother them again. He was ready for breakfast; he just flopped on the bed.

"I guess this is the star life huh?" Ike said. Marth nodded. He picked up a copy of the latest issue of Smash Magazine. It had Ike and Pit on it, Ike was sitting on a windowsill with Pit in his lap. Ike had his hands around Pit's waist; Pit had his hands on Ike's. Pit's wings were folded but visible; Ike was resting his head on Pit's shoulder.

"Yeah, you guys are all the rage with the readers." Marth showed Ike the cover. "I remember that, put we weren't posing. Do they just randomly take pictures of us?" Ike was surprised. He flipped through; there was an article on them. He didn't read it. It looked like it was mainly asking the other brawler's opinions on their relationship.

"When's Pit's party?" Ike asked.

"Monday, he'll be fine that day right?" Ike nodded. "Then he gets two days after that, so he get's three days until…" Ike stopped. It was only Friday, he had time. He wouldn't speak of the flames in the vicinity of Pit. Even if he was asleep, it might give him nightmares.

A knock at the door. "I have brought your breakfast, Master's." The maid's voice rang through the door. Marth got up to open the door, even though it almost fell on him. The maid walked in and started her normal routine. Setting up the tables, and preparing their food. She gave Ike the bell and dismissed herself.

Marth put the door back behind her. He walked over to the bed. And sat down next to Ike. Ike gently shook Pit, who opened his eyes. He smelled something good, he sat up.

"Breakfast time Ike." Pit said, he was losing his voice. "Shh, don't speak. Here, eat your food. You need your strength." Ike cooed. Pit smiled weakly, he slowly reached for his meal. Marth helped him eat it, Ike was too busy umm. Gorging himself, nobody minded. It's what him Ike. Ike was done in seconds, Marth was taking it slowly with Pit, Pit didn't mind. He actually kind of liked it.

When Pit finished, he hugged Marth. "Thank, you. You know you don't have to." Pit said. Marth smiled. "Shh. You're losing your voice, and yes I do. You're like a little brother to me; I take care of my family." Marth smiled then cleaned the mess off Pit's face. Marth cleaned up after the two, and then rang the bell.

Ike then moved over to Pit. He laid Pit down on his side and watched as he drifted back to sleep. Then he opened the door to let the maid pick up the cart. When she left, he put the door back. "Where's Link? You'd think he be a little more aware." Ike asked "I don't know why Link didn't come out either, it's puzzling."

"Well either way, we should find something to do with ourselves. That doesn't involve us leaving the room." Ike said, this day would move even slower if he was bored. "I'll go to the common Room, and sign out some games." Marth said getting up. "Thank you." Ike said holding his head in his hands.

Marth left, leaving the door open. It didn't matter, anyone who entered besides Marth or Link would be kicked out. He just flopped back on the bed; all there really was to do now was wait for Pit to need him. He still wouldn't leave the bed, just in case. Thank god Marth was here, he wouldn't know what to do otherwise.

* * *

Saturday, will be much worse. I ramble a lot, I know you've had enough but what can you do? But I'm hoping to get to Saturday, because it's the worst day. Oh wait! It's next on the list Yes! Sunday he just can't move. But yeah. Wait until the next chapter!


	8. Saturday pt 1

When Angels Come of Age

Finally, Saturday! The second worse thing from the wings ha-ha! Let me clarify. On Sunday Pit just can't move his limbs, alright? Not spoilers, he said that a while ago.

* * *

Pit, woke up. His head reared in all directions. He shifted into a sitting position, he ached everywhere. It hurt to breath, blink, and do anything. He had lost his voice; he turned his head to look at Ike. He moved his arms ever so slowly, because any sudden movements would cause serious pain. He still had his fever, he couldn't see straight. He could make a list of things that were causing him pain, but since this would all be over tomorrow he decided against it.

Pit tried to speak, to see if by some miracle, he could still do that. He could make a little noise, but not enough to form a sentence. He could just barely make the sound "Ike" That was just about the only word he could say. He moved his head to look down, his eyes were sore. It hurt to move them, everything hurt. Whatever could possibly be sore was, so it made him almost immobile.

He slowly moved his left arm over to Ike. He touched Ike's shoulder; he just barely managed a little nudge. Not nearly enough to wake him, he tried again. Ike stirred but he only shifted a little bit.

"Ike" Pit squeaked. "Ike." Was all he could manage, he really couldn't say anything else. He nudged Ike again, this time Ike's eyes opened.

"Ike" Pit squeaked. Ike blinked, Pit looked like a wreck. His eyes looked almost dead. "Yes, Pit?" Ike asked. He didn't know what today would be like, yesterday Pit just slept through the whole day. So it left him and Marth to plan for Monday.

"Ike." Pit squeaked "Ike." Pit's eyes were filling with tears. His jaw was hurting too much to continue talking. "Ike" he squeaked one more time before the tears streamed down his face. Ike wiped the tears from Pit's cheeks. Pit winced a little, trying not to cause anymore pain to himself.

"Did that hurt you?" Ike asked honestly horrified. If he couldn't touch Pit, then what was he to do?

Pit slightly nodded, the slighter his motion the less the pain. More tears just streamed down his face. Ike wanted to hug him, but that would probably just cause more pain. "What should I do Pit? Is there anywhere that doesn't hurt you?" Ike asked. If he was to care for his angel, he needs to know everything he could. Pit slightly shook his head, his neck now hurting more.

More tears, Pit's eyes stung. He slowly moved him arms up, and itched his eye. That made his head throb, he immediately threw his hand up to hold it. His arms flared, and the tears came out rapidly. Ike slowly advanced, and put his hand as soft as he could on Pit's cheek. He slowly wiped away the tears as gently as he could. The pain was small but still there, the nerves in his body felt like they were on fire with Ike's touch

It didn't hurt though; it just made him feel really hot. Pit managed to squeak out another "Ike" before, slowly lying down. "Pit, is that all you can say?"

Pit slowly moved his head into a nod. Ike hung his head, "Is there anything I can do?" He let his hands drop, he himself felt like crying. Pit was suffering, and he couldn't even touch him. Was there anything he could do?

Pit raised his right arm, and cupped Ike's cheek. He couldn't smile; he could only look at Ike with teary eyes. Pit would like nothing more than to feel Ike's embrace, Pit let his hand slowly fall off Ike's face. Ike looked at him.

"What can I do? Is there anything, anything at all? That I can do, to make you feel better?" Ike asked, if there was anything he could do, he would. Pit shook his head. He would need help eating though. Pit slowly leaned forward, until he was lying on his stomach.

Pit was breathing heavily, the pain from moving that much was immense, he was almost done though. This was all a test, first nightmares, then fevers, pain all over, then complete immobility. Now, let's not forget about the climax, the Holy White Flames. Pit winced when he thought about them, the stories were dreadful. He would be so scared, after Sunday, because after that, that's the only pain he'll feel. How come no one ever told stories about when the wings grow back? Maybe it wasn't that memorable.

But if Pit forgot, Ike would surely remember. Ike would be scarred for life; he wouldn't be able to forget. Pit could only imagine, what would he be like the next day? But it's not like he's special, every angel goes through this. But Pit had Ike, and Ike would do whatever he could.

Pit cried silent tears; he was ready for it to be over. Ike stood up, "I'm going to get Marth. Be safe." He said. Ike changed clothes; he had on an athletic shirt, and shorts. He didn't wear his brawl outfit unless, he was brawling of course. Ike left the room, the door had been fixed. He walked down the hall, and knocked on Marth's door.

He only got one knock, and Marth's face was there.

"Ike. Do you need my help with Pit again?" Marth asked. Ike nodded; Marth closed his door behind him and began walking towards Ike's room.

"What's wrong with him today?" Marth asked. "He can hardly move, his body is in pain all the time. Even when I touch him it hurts him." Ike replied. Marth opened Ike's door and made his way to the bed. Pit was lying there, not asleep.

He shifted his eyes to see who the visitors were. Ike and Marth, good. He could relax. Ike closed the door behind him, he walked over to Pit. Ike had a sad look to his eyes, Pit was suffering. Yeah, and he couldn't do shit for him. Pit would usually calm down being in Ike's arms. But now, that would only hurt him. Ike sat on the bed, thinking.

"So, what exactly do we do?" Marth asked.

"I'm not sure, we can't touch him. Painkillers won't work, he can't fall asleep. So, I suppose he needs to tell us. That's another problem; the only word he can say is Ike." Marth raised his eyebrow. He looked at Pit, who wasn't moving. The only thing that moved was his torso, he was breathing heavily.

Marth went over and grabbed a loose blanket that was on the bed. He then pulled it over Pit, all the way up to his wings. Pit still felt pain, but was now a little warmer. Not hot by any means, but he felt better. Pit shifted his eyes to look at Ike, was sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Ike had his head in his hands; if Pit didn't know better he would say Ike was crying.

Ike wasn't crying, but he was stressed. Pit was in pain, but he couldn't do anything about it. That thought just repeated in his head, would he be able to help Pit when he needs it? He wondered, well I guess the first challenge will be breakfast.

"Ike" Ike's head shot to Pit, Pit was trembling. "Ike, Ike, Ike." Pit said over and over, Ike crawled over to his angel. Pit's hair was in his face, he was sweating. Ike gently brushed the hair out of his face, at least that didn't hurt him. Pit was apparently, in great pain from something. Ike lifted Pit up in his arms. He flipped Pit over; Pit was now on his back. He was in so much pain already, Ike holding him, was nothing.

Pit trembled, he yelped then hissed. Pit threw his head back, he wanted to scream. But he couldn't, why was his stomach hurting so much? Why did it start so suddenly? Somebody help, I think I'm gonna! Pit hunched over and began to chough heavily.

"Marth! Get the trash!" Ike yelled. Marth grabbed the big white trash can, and held it under Pit's face. Pit heaved a couple times, but then continued coughing. Pit then learched forward and then let a huge mess escape his lips. Luckily, it all landed in the trash can, Marth let out a sigh of relief. Pit coughed the rest out. Ike slowly rubbed Pit's back, _that was some heave, I wonder what caused it._ Ike thought.

When rubbing Pit's back he noticed little bumps. Two to be exact, odd. Those weren't there before, could they be? No, well maybe. Since he won't be pained for two days after his birthday, they might as well start growing. Marth put the trash down. It would have to be emptied, soon.

"Marth, look." Ike said. Marth walked over to see what Ike was talking about. He saw two little bumps, under Pit's current wings. They were tiny, very tiny; you wouldn't notice them unless you knew they weren't supposed to be there. "Are those…" Marth began. "Yeah, I think they're his new wings." Ike finished. He wondered would they get burned when his young wings did?

Pit began to fall forward, Ike caught him. He was out cold; well at least he wasn't in pain. Ike sighed; he slowly laid Pit down on his stomach. Then he grabbed the blanket and covered Pit up to his wings again. He then looked at Marth who had just finished, dumping the trash out the window. Not the best decision, but it worked.

"I need a shower; it's been a while since I've had one." Ike got up and headed for the bathroom. Marth sat down near Pit; he would watch Pit for Ike. That's all they had been doing the past few days.

Ike closed the bathroom door behind him. He took his shirt off, and walked towards the shower door. He pulled it open, and turned on the shower. He let his arm get wet, until it was the perfect temperature. He then took of his shorts and boxers, and stepped into the shower. He shuddered as the hot water hit his skin; he let it run down his body. Ike stood, thinking, reviewing this whole problem with Pit.

He had, had a few sleepless nights, and a few nightmares himself. Pit never told him what happened in those dreams; he would just wake up crying. Ike would just cuddle him back to sleep. The cycle would repeat itself everyday, that week in itself was a nightmare. He now had a habit of waking up for two minutes at 3:30 am. It wasn't long but it still made him tired.

But that was over now, the water would wash al the bad memories away. But in a way, he never wanted to forget, Pit would probably be extremely thankful. Ike would have been there for the toughest time in his life. Ike would have helped him grow new wings. The water pit padded all around him, he should probably wash off.

Ike grabbed the body wash, and began to wash himself. He washed every crevice of himself, even the crotch. But doing that reminded him of when Pit's hormones went out of control. Ike was relieved Pit only did that once, it might have gotten worse if he did that more often. He brushed that thought aside, and continued washing.

He rinsed the body wash off and began do work on his hair. He squeezed some shampoo on his hands and lathered his hair. His mind flashed back to the first day when Pit moved in. Ike had just washed his hair, Pit wouldn't leave it alone. He just kept stroking the blue spikes, it didn't annoy Ike. But it made him blush, because Pit was molesting his hair.

He rinsed the shampoo out, and then lathered again. This time he remembered the first time they watched the sunset together, as a couple that is. They were sitting in the window sill of his room. It was a big window, so Ike could stretch his legs out. He had his right leg bent; his left leg was stretched out. Pit was on his lap, head resting on Ike's chest. Ike had his hands around Pit's waist. Pit had his hand on Ike's right knee, his left hand on Ike's left thigh. Ike was resting his head on Pit's, they must have looked adorable.

Ike rinsed again, now he was ready to get out. He turned off the water, and got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel off the towel rack, and dried himself off. He dried his hair, and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He excited the bathroom, and looked at Pit. Still out, better than in pain though.

Marth had never seen Ike with his shirt off, he nearly died from the sight. But Ike belonged to Pit, Marth was very jealous. Pit probably got to see this everyday! He would eventually get to see _it._ He shook the thought, and focused on something else.

Ike quickly changed clothes, and then returned back to his angel. Ike sat down and began massage Pit's wings. Even after all he's been through, they still reflect his personality. They were light, warm, and soft. Just like Pit, feeling Pit's wings just made Ike smile; it was as if all happiness just flowed into you.

Ike stroked every feather. Eventually waking Pit, Ike didn't notice however. Pit stirred, a bit of pain returning. It hadn't reached his back yet, so left him plenty of time, or rather Ike plenty of time. Pit sighed; Ike was so gentle with him, no matter what Ike was doing. His voice was gentle, his touch, his face, his hug, his kiss. Pit blushed a bit at that.

Before the pain completely returned, he sat up. Ike had a worried look on his face, since he just woke up the pain won't be back for a little while. Pit turned to face Ike, and threw himself at him. Ike caught him in the embrace, Pit then kissed Ike. Ike was a little surprised at Pit's aggressiveness, but he kissed back nonetheless. The kiss was cut short when Pit arched his back, and yelped.

_Looks like the pain has returned_. Ike thought. Pit squirmed, and was then thrown backwards by what seemed like his body. Ike noticed Pit's body spasms. Could he be having a seizure, because of the pain returning too quickly? Pit squirmed and was being flung around, Ike's face was splattered with something. Tears? Ike jumped on Pit, restraining his limbs. Pit's body squirmed a little, but eventually calmed down.

Marth brought over some wet face clothes. _When did he get those?_ Ike thought. He didn't have time to think, Pit's body was out of control. Pit himself was crying, he couldn't control anything, but at least Ike was stopping them. Since the pain had returned, everything hurt. It felt like all his limbs were broken, the pain was too much. But he didn't dare scream, that would only make things worse.

He felt something warm on his forehead, he opened his teary eyes. Marth had his hand on a facecloth on his forehead. He couldn't see that much, but it was obvious. His forehead hurt now, but the water soothed him. His seizure stopped, and he just laid there. Pit closed his eyes, and let the water mix with his tears. Pit sighed and relaxed, still in tremendous pain. His tears hadn't stopped, Ike finally got off. In turn, causing Pit's eyes to shoot open, he gasped loudly in pain.

Ike whipped around; he shouldn't have gotten up so fast. Pit clamped his eyes shut and let the pain run its course, he breathed heavily. How was he gonna do anything today? Breakfast hadn't even arrived yet, how was he going to eat? He needed food to keep his strength up; otherwise he would be in more pain.

There was a knock on the door, of course, who could it be? Ike let the maid in, she did her daily routine, and then handed Ike the bell. She bowed and then left, Pit's wings hurt. Well duh, he was lying on them.

"Ike, p-please help me u-up." Pit croaked.

"Hold, on. This may hurt though, are you sure?" Ike asked. Pit closed his eyes tightly and nodded. Ike reached behind Pit and placed his hands on the small of his back. Pit winced, and whimpered. "I'm sorry, it'll be over soon okay?" Ike soothed. He slowly began to lift Pit into a sitting position. Pit whimpered, and groaned. When he was sitting up right, he flung his wings out. Much to his regret they too had pain return to them, a few feathers fell off.

Ike opened a little tub of yogurt; he grabbed a nearby spoon, and dipped it in the tub. He scooped up a little amount, and then held it in front of Pit. Pit opened his mouth enough for the spoon to fit in, Ike inserted it slowly. Pit closed his mouth over it, and the Ike removed the spoon. _Soft foods are best for today. Anything crunchy may hurt him too much_ Ike thought. Pit swallowed and smiled a bit. "Did that hurt at all?" Ike asked. Pit shook his head tiny bit.

Ike grabbed another spoonful; they repeated this process until the tiny tub was empty. "Do you want another one?" Ike asked. Pit slightly shook his head. "Are you sure? That hardly even counts as breakfast." Ike continued. He like feeding Pit, he was so cute. Pit shook his head again. "Did it hurt that much?" Ike asked again. Pit shook his head again.

He really wasn't that hungry, but he mainly was too stressed. Too much on his mind, too much things he had to deal with at once. He couldn't focus on breakfast right now; besides, Ike would have to feed him tomorrow too. He wanted to flop on his stomach, but he knew better. The pain would be too much, so he wouldn't risk anything. He sighed, his neck stung, but what could he do? Nothing, Ike and Marth had to everything. But how could he make them realize what he needed?

"Pit, I noticed something while you were knocked out." Ike began, Pit cocked his head. His eyes shined with curiosity, he wanted to say 'what Ike, what?' But alas he didn't dare speak unless necessary. "Well, there are two little bumps right underneath your wings. They are really small, but visible. Do you know what those could be?" Ike smiled, he knew. Or at least he thought he did. Pit nodded a little, he had a smile on his face.

"I think your new wings are beginning to grow. They look small now, but I imagine they'll be bigger than your current ones." Ike beamed, Pit was hopefully excited. When his wings burn, I wonder will those bumps move into place? I hope so, that's pretty low for wings. Ike smiled, he wanted to cup Pit's cheek but that would hurt him.

Pit winced as his right wing twitched. They only twitched, when, well, they almost never twitched. Pit could only assume, he didn't turn his head because that would hurt his neck. It was only a quick pain, but it still bothered him because it was his wing. Those only moved on there own because of stress or a certain emotion.

Ike looked grossed out, the little bumps on Pit's back had moved, they were now touching the bottom of Pit's wing. That was gross, they moved about a centimeter. Ike cringed, he then looked at Pit.

"Pit did you feel that?" Ike asked, Pit nodded. Whatever happened he didn't feel, but he knew his wings twitched,

His wings twitched again, now he felt dizzy. He might pass out again, whatever it was it had Ike cringing. It must be gross, Pit felt even more woozy now. He decided the best thing to do, was give in. He let the dizziness take him. He fell forward; the last the he heard before he blacked out was Ike calling his name. He would wake up in about an hour or two.

* * *

Alright, Saturday. Or at least Saturday morning. This is going to be a three part day. I can't have him sleep the day away, so I think I'll have him get worse and worse, with Saturday part 3 being the worst part. Here is the plan for the next 7 chapters, not including the conclusion chapter. Sunday will be 2 parts. Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday will have. A party, lemon, and then fluff in that order. Thursday and Friday we know what happens, keep reading okay? Oh, and please review!!! I need feedback review, review!!


	9. Saturday pt 2

When Angels come of Age

Saturday part 2 like I promised. Why does no one review? Is it that bad? Too many questions? Not to change the subject but, I'm not sure myself what happens this chapter. Pit can't sleep all day, so… yeah it has to be long. And so, it begins.

* * *

"Pit, Pit!" Ike shouted. Pit had just passed out, Ike shook him gently. Hmm, well that's the second time today. Ike laid Pit back down on his side, _but that was just plain gross. _I hope nothing like that happens again, that was probably what made him pass out. I guess his new wings have to move fast don't they?

Ike grimaced as he remembered:

* * *

The two little bumps under Pit's wings began to wiggle. The center began to wiggle around, they slowly moved upwards, until they were touching the bottom of Pit's current wings. Then the two bumps swelled a bit, they still were pretty small. Then they squished into place it seemed.

Pit then fell forward, and was out. That led him to right now.

End flashback:

* * *

Ike still grimaced, _that was fucking disgusting. I don't want to see them grow in. It's probably really gross; _oh he didn't know how right he was.

Marth was just there, he didn't seem to mind though. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Ike sighed; he still hadn't eaten his breakfast yet.

He moved over to the breakfast trays, his breakfast wasn't really anything special. He just stuffed himself, like he usually did. He swore when food was around, anything sweet and innocent would be ruined. He ate very fast and very poorly mannered. At least when he wasn't required to eat nicely that is.

He was done quickly and rang the bell, shaking Marth from his thoughts. Marth looked around for a second, and then went back to his thoughts. _Well, he certainly looks pre-occupied_ Ike mentally noted. I wonder what the rest of today will be like. Pit should wake up within an hour or so. Ike laid down next to Pit, and began to stroke the loose strands out of his face.

Ike smiled, he loved this boy. He didn't want Pit to wake up, at least not until tomorrow. That way he wouldn't be in any pain, and then Ike could hold him again. And that was all he wanted, Pit was just breathing. Ike cupped his face, and then lightly stroked his face.

"You'll get through this okay? You have to; otherwise I would never forgive myself." Ike said. He remembered all too well Pit telling him that some young angels died going through this. Pit wouldn't, Ike wouldn't let him. He continued stroking the brown locks, Pits face was flushed. Ike wondered what all this was like for Pit. Painful obviously, but what else was there?

He must be close to insanity. Even I couldn't take this much. It's been happening for two weeks too. Pit is strong, very strong. To be able to hold on and still be his happy self. That was amazing, but Pit seemed to be more tired lately. Well, he's hardly gotten any sleep recently. Yesterday was probably the most he's slept for weeks, two to be exact.

Marth snapped back to reality, he had just had the ultimate space out. He looked at Ike and Pit and smiled. He looked at the clock, 10:30 am. He should probably go. If Ike needed him again, he would find him.

"Ike?" Marth began, Ike looked over at him. "You don't need me right now, right? So if you don't mind, I have other things planned." Marth finished. Ike smiled and nodded his head. Marth headed to the door and opened it. But before he stepped out, he looked back and said.

"Good luck you two." He winked and then exited the room, closing the door behind him. Ike sighed; he got off the bed and went to the window. He watched the garden, no one was outside. Why? It was a beautiful day out. It didn't really matter. But looking at the garden, he was reminded of Pit flying out there. He looked so happy, being completely free like that.

But now, he was knocked out on the bed.

"This is so unfair to you, Pit. It'll be over by next weekend, and then you'll have wings more beautiful than your current ones." Ike walked over to Pit and stroked a feather on Pit's left wing. He felt the length of it, the feather had soft bristles. His wings were a beautiful shade of white, he couldn't imagine them burning. He didn't want to imagine Pit in so much pain he was screaming.

Ike decided he would go see everyone else; he would only be gone for five or ten minutes. He put on a muscle shirt, athletic pants. He brushed his hair, and then put on his headband. He hadn't worn this in a while; he kissed his angel on the cheek.

Ike walked over to the door; he grabbed the keys and exited. He locked the door behind him, he looked around the hallway. He heard voices downstairs, seemed like something big was going on. He walked over to the stairs, and descended. When he came down the stairs, there was a crowd of brawlers. He noticed Marth on the edge of it.

"Marth what's going on?" Ike said to him. Marth turned towards him.

"Ike, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Pit?" Marth put on the fakest smile Ike had ever seen, "Marth, you can't fool me. What's really going on over here?" Ike asked again. Marth just scratched the back of his head.

Ike got on his tip toes, and looked over the heads of everyone else in the crowd. He saw a small hovering T.V. The Master Hand was on it.

"Turn up the volume." Red said. The volume went up to max. Now Ike could hear it. The Master Hand seemed to be getting an interview?? What has the world come to??

"Master Hand, what do you have to say about Ike's behavior yesterday? This video was recorded by a young girl, who was witness to this." A low quality video popped up. It showed a crowd rush into Ike and Pit's room. They were cheering, and shouting something. They were only in there for a few moments before running out, Ike walking after them Ragnell in hand.

The video disappeared.

"I do not see any reason why that would be a problem. They entered a restricted area without permission. The guests are the one's who are at fault." Master hand replied. He was still in final destination, but on a screen next to the reporter.

"The families are outraged; they feel Ike moved on impulse. Do you know the real reason behind his behavior? I'm sure our viewers would like to know."

"Yes, I'm well aware as to the reason behind his behavior. A brawler was in danger, Ike protected him. All other information is confidential." The Master Hand replied.

"Are you sure? There are many fans of your magazine watching this."

"I gave my word; I would not speak of it. Now, I have other matters to attend to. If you are finished with this interview I would like to end it."

"Did that brawler happen to be Pit?"

"Confidential. If you have no more intelligent questions, I will take my leave."

"Why was he protecting Pit? What's so confidential about it? What's really going on at that mansion of yours? Maybe I'll come over myself just to see what's up?"

"You are quite the impulsive man. You cannot come here, we have to supply transportation. Now, stop asking un-intelligent questions. I have finished with this, please end it."

"Okay, okay one more question. Will you provide transportation for us to go there? We would really like a special on all of the brawlers. I'm sure they would all agree."

All the brawlers watching shook their heads.

"I don't want a damn camera in my face 24/7!" Samus said.

"That would really suck; we wouldn't be able to do shit without a camera there!" Wolf chimed in.

"I could barely handle tour day. If a camera was following me around, I might break it." Ike said. A few of the others laughed. Others just agreed with there own reasons.

"No, in fact that is the exact opposite of what they want. I can hear them ranting down the hall. Now are you done?"

"No, we really want this special. We have the best squads in the media! They wouldn't even notice our cameras."

"If you came here, you would not come back out. They are making it clear you are not welcome here."

"Hey that rhymes! We aren't going to leave you alone until we get this going. Besides, your contestants will love it!"

"No, they would not. You would be sending your crew on a suicide mission. The brawlers would give them a chance, but once your men start getting irritating. They would never see your dimension again. Now I am terminating this interview." The Master hand moved his fingers and then cut his line.

"Hah, this just proves anyone who threatens the Super Smash Brother's Tournament, will have to face the Hand himself." Lucas said.

"Yeah, thanks for the update kid. The media can go to hell." Samus said.

"I don't know, it could be fun!" Red immediately got death glares from everyone in the room. He ran off.

"Well, that was interesting. But how come when the interview guy started attacking Ike, the Hand got all pissed?" Fox asked.

"Uhh, yeah about that… That's a secret." Ike said.

"Well, if the Hand is defending it, it must be big." Wolf said.

Ike stepped back from the crowd; he walked back to the stairs and began climbing. Everyone else dispersed as well. Ike climbed the stairs and made a b line for his room. He unlocked the door, walked in then closed it behind him. He went over to the bed, Pit was sitting up.

"Oh, Pit I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you for so long." Ike apologized.

Pit's eyes shifted to meet Ike's, he merely shook his head. He had only been up for about 30 seconds. The pain hadn't quite returned yet, hopefully it wouldn't make his body do that again. While he still had the chance to talk, he decided to tell Ike a few things.

"Ike, it's okay. I know you to well, you would never abandon me. Especially not now." Pit said. He gave Ike the cute smile, and then flew into his arms. Literally flew, he had Ike in a tight embrace. Pit brought his head up and rested it on Ike's shoulder, Ike hugged him back. Pit began to cry, the pain was slowly coming back.

"Ike, the pain is coming back put me down befo-"Pit couldn't finish his sentence. His jaw was already sore; Ike slowly laid Pit down on his side.

"Sorry, it's my fault. I won't leave you again." Ike said. He looked at the bedside table; the clock read 11:30. Huh, almost lunch time.

Ike sat walked over and sat on the bed. What a weird day, well at least it's half way over. Tomorrow will be much easier, at least for Pit it will be. The only way to make things faster for him would be to knock him out. But Ike wouldn't do that that would cause him pain when he woke up. Guess they just had to wait the day out.

"Lunch should be here soonish, are you hungry?" Ike asked. Pit's eyes shifted again. He just barely moved his head into a nod. "I see, well you shouldn't have to wait much longer. You must be hungry; you only had a tiny yogurt cup for breakfast." Ike said finding it kind of funny. Pit just looked at him, he wanted to smile but he couldn't.

The constant suffering had killed his high spirits, for now at least. He closed his eyes, and then began thinking. When would be able to go back outside, he wanted to see the sky. He just had to wait until tomorrow, because maybe then he could get a wheelchair. Pit realized time was going impossibly slow; this was the worst day aside from. Well you know damn well what.

Ike would have to kill some time, for both his and Pit's sake. Ike had an idea, it may hurt Pit a little but it fades after while right? He could borrow a wheelchair, cut holes in the back and use that to Pit places. He could use it tomorrow too.

Ike walked back over to get the keys, and then walked over to the door.

"I'll be back. This time I'm coming back with something, be safe okay?" Ike wasn't quite sure how he would get the wheelchair, but he had to try. He guessed he had to _borrow _it. He walked down the stairs, through the main lobby, and then into the medical wing. He walked a few steps until he found a closet that said equipment. He opened it, _it's not locked? Odd…_ Ike thought. He browsed through it, until he found a few wheelchairs. He grabbed the closest one and ran out. He bolted out of the medical wing, the chair still folded.

He ran up the stairs, and down the hallway. He took a left, back in his hallway. He unlocked his door, and then entered. He unfolded the chair, and examined the back. Cloth good, he looked for the closest blade. He spotted Pit's and then grabbed one. He cut two little incisions in the back for Pit's wings.

Pit looked over to see what Ike had brought, his eyes went wide. A wheelchair!! Ike was finishing the cuts in the back, he then approached Pit. Pit closed his eyes, Ike lifted him gently. _This hurt's Ike hurry up!!_ Pit thought. Ike slowly put him down in the chair.

"This is going to hurt, prepare yourself." Ike warned, Pit clenched his eyes harder. Ike lightly got a grip on Pit's wings, and then guided them through the two holes. Pit was almost crying, but not quite there yet. Ike pulling them so slowly, _that's not helping Ike! Hurry up!_ Pit wanted to say the quicker the better, but he couldn't speak.

Ike finally pulled them all the way through. _Jeez, that was slow. But it's not like I'm not thankful!_ Pit thought. Ike then examined Pit. Alright, his wings wouldn't hit the wheels. They could move.

He turned the chair around and headed for the door. He grabbed the keys again. He didn't close the door, so Ike just wheeled Pit right out. Then he closed the door, and locked it. Ike knew Pit probably wanted to see the sky, so he wheeled him over to the elevator and they went down to the first level.

The elevator went down to the back hallway near the front of the mansion. He kept going back, until he reached a glass door that went out into the garden. They were automatic, Ike walked through them and out into the garden. He stopped Pit's eyes shifted from side to side. This time he managed a smile, he felt the suns warmth on his skin.

He now felt amazing, the pain was still there. But he had more power now, he felt nice. The breeze tickled his cheeks, he really did need this. Ike began to move forward, he moved off the patio which made Pit bounce in his seat. Ike wheeled him underneath a tree, Ike then sat down next to the chair. Pit just closed his eyes, and let himself be absorbed into peacefulness.

Pit was happy, he didn't show it. Pit was just enjoying the outside; maybe tomorrow they could come back out here. His eyes closed he felt amazing, the pain was gone. He tried to move his right arm to touch Ike, nope pain's still here. But it wouldn't last long, so Pit decided not to move. He was content; he could stay here all day. In fact why didn't he? If it rained they would go inside, but it's such a perfect day. Pit drifted to thinking, he loved it out here.

* * *

Sooo, Pit's outside hurrah!! About the weird interview thing, I didn't think that was unusual, when something like that happened. The media usually, gets involved. But eh, you know Pit was actually doing pretty well in this chapter wasn't he? I'm time skipping the next chapter, because it is boring to read and write about how amazing Pit felt. You want the good stuff right? Or maybe you don't answer by reviewing I NEED REVIEWS!!!!


	10. Saturday pt3

When Angels Come of Age

* * *

Shit! I'm so sorry! My friends pestered me into watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn. So here it is finally right? This is a pretty over dramatic chapter. Warning, Pit gets a little pissed in this chapter just saying. Enjoy!

Pit was happily shifting his eyes around. Looking around the garden, and absorbing the sights. Ike had moved them from under the tree, and was wheeling him around the garden. They were currently moving, around the front of the Mansion. It had a great view of the Mushroom Kingdom, but it was bared off by a gate.

That didn't matter, you could still see through it. On each side of the gate were two pod like things. Those were the transporters. Those where how the smashers were able to get here, Pit wondered if normal people could go through that. Not that Pit wanted them to; he enjoyed the privacy of the Mushroom Kingdom. He also enjoyed seeing Peach's castle off on the horizon. You could only see it at certain times during the year.

The lush green hills of this place were incredible; being on a hill you got the best view around. Ike turned the chair around, so Pit could the mansion. It looked so huge! Its walls were painted a beautiful shade of crimson, along with great, big mahogany doors. The crack between the two doors was held together in the middle. By a huge smash symbol, that always reflected the color of the sky. Only a resident or staff could open it.

You've go to give credit to the Master Hand for designing this place, it was gorgeous. Also the security was great, there were no guards. But it was almost impossible to get in. The gate was 30 foot tall, and see through. There were no footholds; anybody who shows up had to be let in. Regardless, this location was amazing. Pit didn't want to be anywhere else but here.

He wanted to stay here with Ike, as long as he possibly could. Ike began to wheel him back in. Pit wasn't quite ready yet, but he would get a much better chance on Monday. Ike walked up to the front of the mansion, he touched the smash symbol. It sparkled, and a light radiated from it. It light up the door crack. As if by magic, the doors opened just enough for him and Pit to go through.

Ike entered the front lobby of the mansion, it was usually empty. Ike wheeled Pit back to the half hidden hallway, which had the elevators. He clicked the third one on the left. That went directly to the swordsmen hallway, or so they said. Ike pressed up, and the doors opened. Ike wheeled Pit in, and then pressed second floor.

When the elevator stopped, the doors opened. Ike wheeled Pit out, sure enough. This was their hallway; Ike moved them over to the door. Ike opened the door, and wheeled Pit in. Once inside, Ike flipped on the light switch. Normal, Pit should probably lay down.

"Pit, this is going to hurt. Please bear with me; I'm going to do it quickly this time." Ike said. With that said, he got a soft grip on Pit's wings. He quickly pushed them through. He then bolted around to the front, and picked Pit up. He moved quickly over to the bed, and slowly put Pit down. Pit's eyes were clenched tightly, it had really hurt him.

Ike gently brushed the loose hairs out of Pit's face. With Pit on his side, Ike could see Pit's wings perfectly. Soon those would be gone, new ones were already growing. Pit eventually opened his eyes, and looked at Ike. The two locked eyes, and almost seemed to share thoughts. _I wonder what Pit's thinking right now, I wish I knew what I could do. I know that when lunch rolls around, oh shit. Lunch!_ Ike's head darted over to the clock, 1:30. Damn, missed the maid.

"Pit are you hungry? We missed lunch; I can go get food if you are." Ike asked. Pit gave him a look, he couldn't really move his head in the position he was in. The look said he wasn't hungry, but Ike could get food if he himself was hungry. Ike had next to zero telepathic ability, but he could read faces like a picture book. Ike nodded then sat down on the end of the bed, he was at loss.

Pit just watched him, he just watched as Ike reviewed his thoughts. It was tough watching Ike like that, but then again this whole thing was tough. It was almost over, tomorrow would be a break. Hopefully, he wouldn't be in anymore pain. He wanted to sleep the day away, that way it would all be over when he woke up.

The pain however had other plans; Pit couldn't really rest until it calmed down. But seeing as how all of this has to happen, it wouldn't. Pit groaned a bit, thinking about pain, made the pain worse. This action immediately made Ike whip around, and come to his angel's aid.

Pit was groaning a little more now; it didn't hurt his jaw to do that. What hurt now was his back, right under his wings. His knew wings were probably moving it felt awful. His skin was being stretched from the inside out, it was a ripping sensation. I guess this is the only day they can grow; they'll probably have more little outbursts like this.

Ike was at Pit's side, but when he got there he almost lost his breakfast. The two little bumps had gotten bigger and were moving. They were now the size of ear buds, but the fact that they were moving like that. They began to stretch out and get a little bigger, and move in circles stretching outwards. Pit was gasping and crying in pain, Pit was still on his side.

He hugged his knees, in a fatal position. He pushed his back out that eased the pain a little. His current wings were losing a few feathers, that didn't matter. He wanted this to end already, he couldn't take it anymore. Just as suddenly as they began to grow, they stopped. Pit hugged his knees tighter, sobbing. The aftermath still felt awful, his back was now especially sore.

Ike was grossed out, now he really didn't want to see them grow. The way they grew was absolutely vomit inducing. He shook the thought and focused on Pit, who was in a fatal position crying. His eyes were wide open, tears leaking out and leaving a fairly big wet mark on the bed. His sobs pierced the air that must have been terrible for him.

Ike let his hands drift over to Pit's face. He wiped the tears from Pit's face, Pit looked at Ike. Not caring about the pain anymore, Pit sat up and buried himself in Ike's chest. He clung to Ike's shirt and just sobbed into it. Ike was a little taken aback at first, but then hugged back. Pit was soaking Ike's shirt thoroughly, Ike didn't dare touch Pit's back.

Instead he had one hand stroking Pit's head, and the other behind Pit's head.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here for you, you cry as long as you need to. I'm not going to leave you." Ike cooed. Pit stopped sobbing, but continued crying. Ike just comforted him, Pit was suffering and there was nothing he could do but talk. Damn, that thought again. It seemed like all that happened today, seemed to revolve around that thought.

"I'm sorry Ike, I'm so sorry. I know you didn't want to see that." Pit said now sobbing once again. Ike's heart almost broke. Pit was apologizing to _him?_ It should be the other way around. Pit was sorry because all of this was grossing Ike out. What the hell? Ike should be doing better, why would Pit feel guilty? It's something every angel has to go through. Why was he at fault?

"Pit, why would you ever say that? You shouldn't be apologizing for anything, everything here is on my head. You shouldn't be sorry, I should." Ike said. Cuddling him. "See? Your worried now, I made you feel guilty." Pit said in-between sobs. He clutched Ike's shirt tighter, and buried his face further.

"Pit, don't beat yourself up. Please, just rest. This is hard for you I know. I wish I could help more." Ike said, kissing the top of Pit's head. Pit sobs calmed down a bit; he took his head out of Ike's chest. He looked away, and then flopped face forward on the bed. He didn't care about the pain anymore, it was killing him though. He wished all of the pain and stress would disappear. And just leave him and Ike to be together.

Pit buried his head in the pillow. His back hurt so much, he really wanted to give in. Pain, more pain, suffering, hurt, tears, why? That's all it's been for the past few days, he was done. Ready to give in and stop the pain, but he couldn't do it. He had to resist, for Ike's sake. Pit's body jolted, a huge stab of pain ran down his back. Pit took of his shirt, and looked behind him.

"It's too much, Ike make it stop." Pit pleaded between pants. Pit's back, felt like it was about to split open. It was excruciating, and terrible.

"IKE, HELP ME! MAKE IT STOP!" Pit screamed, the tears were leaving a stain on the pillow.

Ike watched in horror. Pit's new wings were on the move again. Growing bigger, and swelling. Pit cried, the bumps were getting big. Ike thought they were gonna sprout right then and there. This was probably the biggest they would grow. The bumps grew, and were now about the size of an envelope.

Pit was screaming in pain, he had shifted to a push-up position. The bumps were now moving and wiggling, moving around in circles. Pit threw his head back violently, and screamed. The tears flowing steadily and streaming down his face.

Ike only watched, he was way too creeped out. The bumps stopped moving, and Pit collapsed. Panting heavily, Pit's eyes were closed. Tears still streaming, he cringed and whimpered. He opened his eyes, and looked at Ike. Ike was staring at his back, with a disturbed look on his face. Pit was angry, Ike didn't help him. Even after he promised he'd help, he wasn't there.

"Ike, Ike why?' Pit squeaked out between pants and tears. "You didn't help, why? It hurts, it hurts." Pit said in-between tears. Ike wasn't paying attention; he was still focusing on Pit's back. Ike shuddered, could he handle this?

"Ike, why won't you answer? Please talk to me, Ike!" Pit was crying a little harder now.

Pit turned away from Ike. Why is he ignoring me? Pit closed his eyes, has he given up on me? The tears streamed harder at that, why now? I guess there is no clear way to know. He turned back to Ike.

"Ike, have you given up on me?" Pit still hadn't gotten an answer. "Ike, just say it. Why cause me anymore pain?" Ike finally returned to reality. He had heard Pit talking, but since he wasn't listening he didn't make any words out.

"I'm sorry Pit, I wasn't listening. What were you saying?" Pit looked like he had just been stabbed. He had, but Ike just twisted the blade. Pit turned away, and curled up.

"So, I guess this is it then. You really have given up." Put muttered under his breath. Ike couldn't make out what he was saying. He put a hand on Pit's shoulder, but Pit shook it off. "Ike, you broke your promise. Don't twist the blade anymore." Pit said, his voice was dead.

Ike was shocked; did Pit just ell him off? Why was Pit so upset with him? What did he do? He recalled the last few minutes. Pit's new wings grew a little more, Pit was screaming. He remembered Pit screaming something, but he couldn't remember what.

"Pit, what happened? Did I do something wrong?" Pit's head shot back at Ike. There was fury in his eyes, he had never been so mad. He sat up and got right in Ike's face.

"Did you do something wrong? Did you do something wrong?! No, it's what you didn't do. You sat there, while I was screaming in pain! I was calling your name, asking for your help! But you ignored me! You were too focused on something else!" Pit screamed in his face.

Ike backed off, this was something new. He had never, ever seen Pit so mad before.

"What happened after they stopped? I was lost, I'm sorry." Ike tried.

"You're sorry? Gee, thanks. And to answer your question, I needed you. I asked you why you didn't help. Why you weren't there when you PROMISED ME YOU WOULD BE!! But no, you just sat there. Staring at my back, I know it was gross! Yes, your squeamish I get it! But you could've shaken it! You weren't there, when I needed you most!" Pit's eyes leaked burning tears.

"Pit, I didn't mean to. I know you're mad, could you tell me what happened?" Ike let his head drop. What exactly had he done?

"Tell you what happened?! You mean you don't remember?! I asked you why you weren't there. Why when I was reaching out to you, you just left me hanging! I asked if you had given up, I asked you repeatedly! And then you wake up, and think everything's okay! You weren't there, and then you ignored me. And then when you finally spoke, YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG?!!" Pit's eyes were literally pouring tears now tears of hurt, anger, and pure blind rage.

Pit drew his right hand back, and gave Ike the hardest slap he'd ever felt. Ike's head snapped to the right, he fell off the bed. He looked at the ceiling, he failed. Right when Pit needed him, he failed. He was just so in shock.

Pit seethed, he flopped back on the bed. And cried burning tears into the pillow. He turned his head towards Ike.

"It's okay. It's over now; you won't have to experience that ever again. Just like you wanted." Pit said.

So quickly. He messed up. No he fucked up, and he fucked up bad. Pit probably won't speak to him again. He let him down; he let his nerves take over. No, it wasn't going to end this quickly. He touched his cheek; there was a little blood on it. That was the hardest slap he'd ever felt.

"Pit your right. I wasn't there. I should've been and I wasn't. My nerves took over; I have no right to call myself your boyfriend. I just wish you could give me one more chance. I'm so sorry; I will never leave you again. I know that's what I said last time, but now that I know I've hurt you. I can't stand to see you hurt anymore." Ike said. He got up and walked over to Pit.

Pit was still seethed. He sat back up with his head down. "You left me, you let me suffer. You didn't speak to me, you really are the worst." Pit said he didn't have anger in his voice this time. It was just pure hurt. "I know, you're sorry. I know you really do love me. But then tell me, why didn't you help? Why did you just sit there?" Pit asked. He wasn't ready to forgive Ike yet. But he also wasn't ready to lose him either.

"I don't know. I was in shock. Horrified at what I saw." Ike said. He felt something on his face. It has Pit's hand. He deserved another smack.

"I know it's disgusting. But why didn't you focus on my voice? I was screaming your name, Ike. You didn't even glance." Pit was so done. This change had made their relationship suffer. He wanted this to be over, now.

"Oh, Pit. I can't forgive myself for what I did. I just can't lose you yet. Please one more chance." Ike pleaded. That last part made Pit wince a bit. _You can't loose ME yet? I'm the one in pain. _Pit thought. He really didn't have a choice. They needed each other, even if Ike screwed up big time.

Pit let his hand fall off Ike's face. Only to replace it with a left hand slap this time. It was a little softer than the last one, but it was still a hard slap. Ike let his head snap left this time. He deserved that, he fucked up and needed punishment. Pit had slapped him twice, but now that he thought about it… Pit had never been that violent before.

Not even during brawls, but when you're that angry you can't really control yourself. Pit flopped back on the bed, he had been so mad at Ike; he couldn't feel the pain for a while. But that was only temporary. Now that he had a decision to make, the pain had time to return.

_Should I forgive him? I need him, but how can I be sure he won't flinch out again? Ike I really do need you, I want to trust you. I love you; I know you love me too. I'll forgive you this once, just please don't let me down again. _Pit thought.

"Ike, I'll forgive you. Just please, please promise me with your life, that you won't leave me like that again." Pit said. Ike looked back at Pit, he was about to give the oath. "Don't just give me a halfhearted one. I really need you; I have to know you won't do that again. I know you're squeamish, I know that it's absolutely gross to look at. But please, I need you there to help me." Pit still hadn't looked at Ike yet. The pain had returned after all.

Ike got up and walked over to where Ragnell was leaning up against the wall. He picked the powerful sword up and walked back to the bed. He kneeled on the floor; he held the blade itself in his hands. The blade was pointed at his heart the hilt towards Pit. His right had had the tip of the blade pointed directly at his heart.

"I swear. I will never leave you in that much pain again." Ike swore, he moved from his position. This time he had the blade in his right hand, his left hand stretched out. He had to, for Pit's sake. Ike put the blade of the weapon in on his left hand. Ike then pushed it into his left hand, and quickly pulled the blade. It left a clean cut on his left hand.

It wasn't deep, but it would leave a scar. Pit could barely see Ike out of his peripheral vision. He noticed blood, Ike's hand was bleeding. Which one was it? He was holding them together, so Pit couldn't tell. He had to know, even if the pain was slowly returning.

"Ike, what did you do? Why is your hand bleeding?" Pit still sounded normal.

"This is my oath to you. I will not let you down again." Ike lifted his hand to show Pit. Pit was shocked, he went that far? It didn't need stitches; he just needed to stop the bleeding. But does he really love me that much? He found the first aid kit that had been left out. He picked it up and grabbed the bandage tape.

Ike wrapped his left hand, and secured the end of the tape. He looked back at Pit. Pit didn't look happy. Pit managed to look at Ike; he had an unhappy look on his face. Pit braved the pain again and sat up. The muscle pain was immense. Pit saw Ike's hand and the blood stained bandage tape.

Ragnell was on the floor. There was blood on it, Pit cringed. He slowly moved over the bed to near Ike. He wanted to smack Ike for being so stupid. But that wasn't possible now, he missed his chance. His anger had died, that meant the pain would return soon.

The pain Pit felt today seemed almost alive. It obviously wasn't a natural pain. He left that thought for later, but now Ike needed help.

"Ike. You cut yourself why? Was it for my sake? I've already forgiven you." Pit wondered why he was so impulsive. Also why he himself had gotten so mature. He would usually just pout and be cute all the time. He never would have hit Ike no matter how angry he was. Now he was acting like, well, he didn't know what.

"You said not to make a false promise. Now I'll never forget, because it's going to scar. So now you know I won't leave you. The proof is right here." Ike said. This time really letting Pit get a good look at it. Ike put the hand right up to Pit's face, but being careful not to put it too close.

Ike was slipping. Just the tiniest bit, but Pit could see it. Ike's head must be ready to explode with inner conflict. Pit lightly touched Ike's hand. Ike winced, Pit's touch hurt. It hurt, but it was nothing to what Pit was going through. Would things turn out okay? Didn't matter, that'll turn out however it will.

"You're an idiot. You did this, and now you're injured. Ike, you're so dumb!" Pit said. Pit was chocking back tears. He lightly pushed the hand back. He then took his hand and hit the top of Ike's head. Sending his head shooting down. Ike stopped himself.

He kept his head down. Feeling the pain from Pit's fist on the top of his head.

"Ike. Ike look at me." Pit barked through tears. Ike immediately did so. He was ready for another hit. Pit disappointed him, but it did hurt to look at him. Pit was staring straight at him, with tears in his eyes. Pit's eyes looked troubled.

"Pit I'm sorry. You didn't need to see that. Besides this will heal in about two days." Ike assumed that's what he was crying. Pit looked away and then laid himself back down on the bed.

"It had better, Ike. Or you'll be a dead man." Pit muttered in the pillow. Ike heard him though. Pit just threatened him. That if he wasn't okay in a few days. Pit would give him hell. Pit could hit hard, he found that out the hard way. He would have to heal; he didn't want Pit worried about him. Too late though.

Ike decided to leave it be. He got on the bed and lay down next to Pit. He let himself doze. He would wake when Pit need something. Besides, he needed to sleep off the pain Pit had just inflicted on him. His eyes began to close, this time he would sleep the day away.

Pit knew Ike was falling asleep. He was jealous; he got to sleep off their first fight. Pit had to stay in the aftermath. All Ike had done today was cause him pain. But that's not the point, it was all an accident. Ike meant nothing by it, so Pit just ignored his negative thoughts.

Instead he watched Ike sleep. Watching Ike's chest slowly move with each breath. Ike was on his side facing Pit. Ike had his hands in front of him. Pit held the left one. Even though Pit was in more physical pain, this time he would watch over Ike.

"Sleep well. You deserve it. But I don't deserve you, have a good dream okay?" Pit whispered. Lightly running his hands across Ike's right arm. Pit stopped moving. Letting the pain take over, he closed his eyes. He wouldn't sleep, but he wouldn't open his eyes either.

His smile faded, and he just let the pain slither through his body. Wondering what Ike would dream about after today. Thinking ahead to the future, and hoping the next few days would pass quickly. Whenever Ike awoke, he hoped to be with him again. Like they were before.

* * *

Well there. I know it's boring don't whine at me!! I'm just writing okay? I'm still thinking about what Sunday will be like. Review, review, REVIEW!!!! Also you can understand Pit's rage right? I do, but it's not like Pit doesn't have any backbone right?


	11. Sunday pt1

When Angels Come of Age

Sunday part 1. Time-skipped again! Sorry, but the rest of Saturday will be summarized in a flash back. Enjoy… Damn you KHR! You have taken over my life. But I'm caught up so I can write more often! Yayz for you and me!

I know it's a little late to be doing this but…yeah I don't own these characters. If I did… SSBB would be the most dirty, fucked up game ever… not that I'd be the one who makes it like that… *eyes avert to the side suspiciously*

* * *

Ike shot up in bed. Panting and sweating. He sat up so fast he made himself dizzy. He couldn't see for a couple of seconds, so he sat still. Waiting for his senses to return, once they did his head was still spinning. So many things had happened, Pit! What about Pit? His head shot over to Pit. Again making him dizzy.

Pit was lying on his side, eyes open. Pit smiled widely and got exited when Ike looked at him.

"Morning Ike! Did you sleep well?" Pit asked. He was his usual bouncy self. Wait… morning?!

"Pit, how long was I asleep?" Ike asked in a groggy voice. Pit's smile remained.

"Since around 1:00 or 2:00 pm yesterday, why? Huh? Oh wow, you look like you had a bad dream. What'd ya dream about?" Pit had his cute face on. Ike's face was dead looking. Why was Pit acting so normal? It almost made Ike cry. Remembering his dream he had just had.

"Pit, why are you so…normal? You aren't in any pain or anything? Wait… when did you wake up anyways?"

"I didn't fall asleep. But you slept like a baby, you were really tired." Pit said. Ike glanced at the clock, 11:30.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention you slept in." Pit said his smile growing wider as Ike's blood pressure dropped. His face lost all color, he really had slept in.

"Breakfast is still here, though it's cold now." Pit added.

"So, not only did I leave you to suffer again, but you didn't get any sleep? Did you at least eat breakfast?" Ike wanted to die. Just take a knife and stab himself. He looked at Pit and finally noticed the small bags under his eyes. Damn, shouldn't he be exhausted?

"No, I'm not tired. While you were sleeping, I spent a while staring at your face. I can read it pretty well now. You were having a bad dream; you even said my name a few times. Do you wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?" Pit said. His eyes were looking towards his head. As if he was browsing his memories from his sleepless night.

"I-I don't know if I should. Or rather if I can. The dream wasn't a good one that's true, but the brutality of it was…" Ike shuddered as he remembered. The screams, Pit's screams. Ike assumed it was a punishment from his conscience. Probably from leaving Pit like that.

Ike cut the memory there. He couldn't take much more. He looked over at Pit.

"Ike… was it really that bad? You really can't tell me?" Pit said. His face still looked happy. Ike looked away, he shook his head. He turned back to face his angel. Pit hadn't moved anything but his head, muscle pains? No. Oh today was Sunday.

He could actually hold him now. He completely forgot about the dream, and simply enjoyed the thought of holding Pit again. He grabbed Pit's left arm and pulled him to his arms. Pit tried to hug back, but nothing moved. Instead he buried his head into the nape of Ike's neck. Ike was shaking, he couldn't be crying.

Oh but he was. Ike was silently crying into Pit's shoulder, Pit could feel the tears run down his back. Ike only shook, holding the angel was all he wanted to do. He couldn't control himself, he pulled back and kissed pit. He opened his mouth to let his tongue dart out. He licked the bottom of Pit's lips. Pit wasn't sure what Ike was doing, but he opened his mouth.

Ike's tongue entered Pit's mouth, exploring the moist cavern. Pit let his tongue dance with Ike's. This was new to him, but he liked it. Pit moaned into the kiss, he could feel Ike's emotion in that kiss. He didn't want to stop, but he knew that they would have to breathe soon.

They broke, Ike's tears had dried. Pit sighed happily. He wanted to hug Ike, but right now that was impossible. Ike regained himself; he slowly rubbed Pit's back. Pit was sitting up, legs tucked underneath him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little…upset right now." Ike faked a smile. Pit saw threw that.

"Ike you can't trick me. I know something's bothering you." Pit's smile faded. "But whatever it is, I'm sure you can handle it." Pit's smile came back.

"Y-yeah. Anyways where's breakfast? I'm starved." Ike said, desperately trying to change the subject. Pit nodded his head in the direction of the cart.

"You should be. You didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday. Eat up; lunch should be here soon… I guess." Pit guessed. Not being able to move his arms or legs stunk. He shifted as well as he could to watch Ike poke at his cold breakfast.

"It really is cold. Well at least it can be eaten cold, right?" Ike asked. Pit just cocked his head. He didn't know that much about the food here. Ike continued to poke at his food until he finally took a bite.

Ike chewed for while then shrugged and swallowed. It was okay, he finished his plate. The bell was on the cart, Ike decided to leave it. She'll take that back when she brings the lunch one. Ike flopped back landing on Pit's lap by accident.

"Hm?" Ike knew he didn't land on the bed. He landed on Pit's lap. He looked up to se Pit smiling down at him.

"Hey, Ike. Enjoy your breakfast?" Pit asked. Ike blinked; he stared into Pit's eyes. Pit looked away blushing. "Ike, you know I don't like being stared at." Pit said his blush deepening a little. Pit looked back, only to meet Ike's piercing gaze again. "Stop it! You only do this when I can't fight back." Pit pouted.

Ike chuckled. He stopped staring, and closed his eyes. Pit cautiously looked back at Ike. Ike had his eyes closed. Oh how Pit wanted to run his fingers threw those blue locks. Ike's hair felt amazing. Or at least he remembered it being amazing.

Ike's eyes shot open, he had just enough time to read Pit's face before Pit turned away. Pit was sad, he wanted something. Something from Ike, but what was it?

"Hm? Something bothering you? Do you want something?" Ike began. Pit looked back into Ike's piercing eyes. He dealt with the weird feeling he had. He was letting Ike read his face, to see if Ike could find out.

"Huh, so that's what it is." Ike said with a pondering look on his face.

Pit's wings twitched in surprise. Of coarse that didn't mean he got it right. Ike reached up and lightly took Pit's hand. He brought it back down. Then ran it through his hair. Pit giggled a bit at Ike's correct answer.

"Oh? Did I get it right?" Ike asked, smiling lightly. Pit nodded at Ike moved his hand back and forth through his hair. Pit loved the feeling of Ike's hair, it was so soft. Ike stopped his hand, and let Pit's rest on his head.

"How'd you guess?" Pit giggled. Ike smirked.

"I know better than you'd think. My cute little angel." Ike teased. He reached up and cupped Pit's face. Pit giggled and blushed. "Well your giggling a lot aren't you?" Ike teased.

"What I giggle when I'm happy!" Pit puffed his cheeks and looked away. Ike chuckled. He let his hand fall off of Pit's face. Instead he put it on Pit's other hand. Pit looked back and blushed. Ike almost never held his hand.

Ike began to let go of Pit's hand.

"Ike, don't move your hand. Please?" Pit asked. Ike blinked,

"Sure, anything for my angel." Ike replied. He held Pit's hand again. Pit cocked his head and smiled. Ike tried to look away. Pit's smile was so perfect, it was also really cute.

"You are probably one of, if not the cutest thing I've ever seen." Ike said honestly. Pit's face changed. Now he had his cocked even more with a confused look on his face. It was purposely cute, and wanted to squeeze him.

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" Ike said starting to lose a little control. Pit only made himself look cuter in response. "Pit, if you don't stop I'm gonna tackle you." Ike warned. Pit didn't stop; he was enjoying the power he had over Ike.

"It's in your own self interest to stop." Ike warned again. Pit by some magic managed to make himself cuter. Even though he hadn't moved a muscle, he looked cuter than before. Pit giggled a little without moving his mouth.

That was it. Ike sprang up and jumped on Pit. He smothered Pit, and was all over him. Pit was in a laughing fit. Ike was squeezing Pit, Ike on top of Pit.

Ike stopped squeezing. But now he realized the position they were in. Ike blushed, but shrugged it. Pit was still laughing hard, but he was starting to calm down.

When he eventually stopped laughing he looked up at Ike. Ike was on top of him. It didn't connect with Pit they pose they were in. Ike did, but he wouldn't act on it. He'd wait until Pit was ready. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't tease Pit.

Ike leaned forward and kissed Pit, a quick peck on the lips.

"Revenge time." Ike teased. Oh, he was gonna have fun. He leaned forward again and this time focused on Pit's neck. He lightly nibbled and kissed Pit's neck.

"I-Ike what are you doing? This feels w-weird. St-ah-ah-ah!" Pit couldn't finish. Ike was nibbling on his ear. Pit moaned lightly, it felt good.

Ike stopped and examined his angel. Pit had his eyes closed, with a slight bulge in his pants. Ike was contemplating whether or not to continue. He decided not to, just to be mean.

Pit sighed, it was over. It felt good, but it was really weird. Pit didn't know if he liked it or not. Then again, he did like that kiss earlier.

"Ike? Could, could you kiss me like you did before?" Pit asked shyly. Ike blinked. _Huh. So he actually liked that…_Ike thought. He leaned forward again. Their lips met, Pit's opened slightly.

Ike opened his all the way, Pit followed suit. Ike let his tongue slip into Pit's mouth. Pit let it in, and their tongues danced passionately. Pit moaned into the kiss again. Making Ike kiss a little harder than he normally would.

But all good things must come to an end. Ike broke the kiss, and instead kissed Pit's forehead.

"Did you like that?" Pit nodded. He enjoyed being with Ike. In any way shape or form. Pit wanted now for Ike to hold him.

"Ike, now could you hug me?" Pit asked.

"Needy today aren't we?" Ike teased. But he obeyed nonetheless. He picked up Pit in his arms. He embraced the angel lightly. Pit sighed into the embrace. He snuggled into the nape of Ike's neck again. That was his spot; every time they hugged he would always go there.

Ike released the embrace and then eyed Pit's face. He searched for answers. Pit's eyes were closed, but he still felt Ike's piercing stare. It still made him feel weird. He let Ike read him, even though he didn't like it. Ike could read him so well. If something was bothering him, Ike would be the one who would know with just a glance.

Ike stopped staring and sighed.

"So, you've been making up for lost time huh?" Ike said. "Makes sense, you've been out of it for a while now. We haven't really been able to be like this in a while." Ike said. He blinked . Reading Pit was so easy. Only sometimes, he read too far.

"Wait, Pit you haven't used the bathroom in a while have you? Don't you have to go?" Ike asked. A little worried, because depending on Pit's reply. He may have to do some awkward things. Pit opened his eyes and blinked. Oh he left that detail out…

"Oops, I forgot about that. I guess during this time of our lives, we are granted special organs… it's actually a really gross thought. I won't go into detail about it. It's convenient, but it really is disgusting." Pit grimaced a little. (_I wrote that for MY sake! I don't want to write about Ike helping Pit do 1 and 2_!)

Pit thought about how hard his body had to work to dissolve his waste products. But he quickly shook it, thinking about that didn't help. Pit let himself fall backwards on the bed. Ike caught him of course.

"Ike I'm so done with this. Tomorrow is the beginning of the end. After this week, it'll all be back to normal. But this week's going to move slowly. I'm so scared. And I know time's going to move even slower now that I've said this." Pit choked out that last part.

"I know, I know baby, I know. But you can't give into fear. I'll be here to help you along the way. I swore remember?" Ike said. Lifting his bandaged hand to show Pit. The bandages were bloody, but they seemed to have done their job.

"Ike. You really shouldn't have done that. That doesn't make feel better at all. You hurt yourself because of me." Pit said. Tears beginning to stream down his face. He didn't feel guilty, but he felt awful that all this happened. Pit hung his head, and let the tears drip off his face.

Ike put two fingers under Pit's chin and raised his head. Pit looked at him through red, puffy, tear stained eyes.

"Don't cry Pit. Please don't cry. Here, how about we go for a walk? Would that take your mind off of things?" Ike said. Wiping the tears off of Pit's face. Pit nodded, causing more tears to flow down his cheeks. Ike smiled softly and those away as well.

Ike slowly picked Pit up bridal style. Realizing Pit wasn't dressed, well not dressed enough to go in public. He slowly put Pit down again. Then walked over to the drawers. He shifted through many of them, until he found a shirt with two holes in it. He also found a pair of sweat pants.

Ike slowly moved over to Pit and pulled the shirt over his head. He then took Pit's soft arms and moved them through the sleeves. He moved to Pit's back and guided Pit's wings through the two holes in the back.

"T-Thanks Ike." Pit said starting to calm down. Ike smiled softly and shook his head. He took the sweat pants and moved to in front of Pit. He took Pit's legs and held them up with one hand. With the other, he slowly slid Pit's legs into the pants. He kept this up until; the pants were at knee height.

He then slowly set Pit's legs down. Then he pulled the waist band the rest of the up. He then fixed up a few things with the attire. Now, he picked Pit up bridal style and headed towards the door. He grabbed the keys and put them in his pocket. He didn't need to change; he was still wearing something decent.

Ike opened the door, and exited the room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He then began to walk towards the stairs. Pit was so light, it was amazing. He slowly descended the stairs. Completely forgetting they had the wheelchair that Ike stole.

"Ike, where are we going? And besides this is a little embarrassing." Pit said. When they reached the bottom, Pit saw the person he wanted to avoid most. Link, was just walking past when he spotted them. He walked over and smiled.

"Nice to see you guys again. How've you been?" Link said. Come to think of it… where had he been?

"Well we could be better, but we're alright." Ike replied. "Where have you been anyways? No one knew where you were." Ike asked. Link blinked and smirked a very devious smirk. _There we go that_ Pit thought.

"Wouldn't you like to know? It's a secret. Besides, I've been ordered from the hand not to tell anyone. But if you must know, I was in Hyrule. Doing what is what I can't tell you." Link teased.

Link decided to change the subject, to the more important matter. The matter Ike was carrying.

"Besides, I couldn't miss my little brother's birthday could I?" He ruffled Pit's hair making Pit blush and look away. Link turned more serious "Well, more importantly. What have I missed in terms of well…" Link began. Ike shushed him.

"A few things. But let's not talk here, the walls have ears." Ike finished. He nodded his head towards the tiny bit of blue showing from around the corner.

"Sonic… since when do you eavesdrop on people?" Ike called out. Ike heard a gasp, and then heard Sonic speed away.

"I haven't been up to date on things outside our room. So I don't know what rumors could be spreading." Ike said. Pit's ears perked up. Rumors? That's just what he needed.

"Well I've got places to be, people to see. I'll leave you to alone, Ike be gentle 'kay?" Link said giving a devious smirk. He quickly moved away as to avoid Ike's rage.

Pit sighed. He let his head fall to the left, which was topped by Ike's chest. Since Ike was still carrying him. Ike sighed heavily, and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Ike, you know we have a wheelchair. You didn't have to carry me." Pit said. Honestly wondering why Ike didn't use it.

"It's more fun to carry you. Besides, I can hug you the entire time." Ike said without looking at him. He lightly tightened his grip on Pit, careful not to hurt his wings.

Ike began to wander the many hallways and rooms of the Grand Smash Mansion. When they reached a certain location Ike stopped. They had stopped at a grand window, a bench right underneath it. Ike moved to the bench and sat down. He brought his legs up and rested them along the long velvet bench.

"Ike, this is" Pit began. It was the place they first watched the sunset together. It over looked the garden and the many rolling hills of the Mushroom building. Pit's eyes widened as Ike began to re-create the scene. He positioned them in the exact way they were before. Ike's right knee bent, with his left one extended resting on the velvet bench.

Ike placed Pit in his lap, but Pit looked up him which made him stop.

"Ike? It's only noon. Why are you doing this so early?" Pit asked eyes filled with emotion. Ike didn't respond, he only kept Pit in the same position. Pit sighed and let his fall backwards and land on Ike's chest. He felt in slowly move back and forth with each breath Ike took.

"Pit." Ike began, Pit looked up at the mercenary with a curious look on his face.

"I-I." Ike began. He slowly began to shake a little. He was clearly on the verge of tears.

"I-I can't forgive my self anymore. My conscience has been screaming at me. It even gave me that dream, that awful dream." Ike shuddered causing Pit to shake a little too.

"Ike what are you talking about?" Pit smiled. "I forgive you. Don't beat yourself up; I can't stand it when you do."

"I know, I know. But I'm beginning to crumble. I've failed, but have been forgiven. Pit you are so strong. You can still keep your head up, and even after all this." Ike began to shake more. He wouldn't let his tears take him over.

"And even after all this. You can still smile." Ike said, starting to calm down a little. He wasn't crying. But he was damn close.

Pit was still looking up at Ike. He smiled softly, he wanted so badly to reach his hand up and cup Ike's face. However, he couldn't move anything aside from his head.

Ike reached down and took Pit's hand in his own. He caressed the soft skin. Pit's hands were so soft, the touch of an angel.

This caught Pit by surprise.

"I won't let you go. I know I've said it before, but I'm not going to let myself leave you." Ike said quietly, so quiet Pit could barely make it out. Ike kissed Pit's hair, and then wrapped both his arms around Pit.

Pi felt amazing. Ike was giving him the best hug of his life. Pit let himself be absorbed into the embrace and sighed. Ike tightened his embrace a tiny bit, confirming that Pit was his. Confirming that Pit was _his _to protect, _his_ to stay by.

Pit felt Ike's chest move with each breath. The movement calmed him, the warmth of being pressed against Ike's body made him blush. He felt safe, he closed his eyes.

"Ike, I love you." Pit finally said. Too happy to be in Ike's embrace again to listen to the reply.

"Yeah. I love you too." Ike said. Nuzzling the back of Pit's head.

"My beautiful little angel."

* * *

This took forever to write. No joke. I'm thinking of doing a few bonus chapters after this is finished. Like what? I don't know… So byez until next chapter. AFTER Sunday part 2 is… the lemon.


	12. Sunday pt2

When Angels Come of Age

Okay so after I updated, I got right to writing this. I had 3 whole days to fuck (gasp!) mess around. This may be fluffier than usual. Blame Gravitation! Anyways enjoy!!

Sunday part 2… rushed like hell I know.

* * *

Nuzzling the back of Pit's head, Ike spoke again.

"My beautiful little angel."

Pit could barley understand that. He was so at peace within Ike's arms. He sighed as he finally began to feel Ike's heart beat. He had been waiting for that. He let himself become relaxed by the steady rhythm.

Ike held him for a while, absorbed in the moment. Pit began to blink his eyes, a little faster. The warm blanket of sleep approaching quickly. Ike's warm chest, the beating of his heart, slowly lulled Pit off to sleep.

Ike looked down, feeling Pit's breathing become smoother. Ike smiled, and brushed the loose hairs off of Pit's sleeping face.

"I guess you were tired. Staying up all night wasn't good for you." Ike said softly. Although he really should bring Pit back to the room, he wouldn't. Pit's back and wings, pressing warmly against his chest. Slowly caressed Pit's sleeping cheek.

"Sleep tight. Have a nice dream." Ike cooed. Pit's wings responded by fluffing themselves a little. Ike smiled; Pit had the most adorable sleeping face. Pit sighed in his sleep, his body truly going limp.

Pit's face smiled, as Ike held him tighter. Ike slowly moved Pit. He carefully took Pit in his arms. Returning him to the bridal style he was in before. Ike slowly stood up. He had positioned Pit so that his head was resting on Ike's chest.

Ike slowly began walking again. To where? He didn't know he just began wandering again.

This time he ended up walking through common room. He quickly walked through the large room. Making his way to the back doors, aiming to get outside. When he made it, he slowly opened a door. Which made him shut his eyes for a second, it was so bright outside.

Pit woke up, eyes still heavy with sleep.

"I-Ike. This place is?" Pit said softly, still half asleep. Ike looked down at him.

"Yep. We're outside." Ike said beaming down at Pit. Pit closed his eyes again. He smiled softly, as the warmth lightly tickled his skin. Ike looked at Pit. Whenever Pit was in the sun, it almost seemed like he was glowing. It seemed like his skin absorbed the light, and then radiated the light back.

Ike watched as Pit's skin actually did begin to glow. A soft warm light, his wings lightly shimmering gold. Ike had never seen this before, Pit was actually glowing.

Pit opened his eyes. He noticed Ike's surprise and looked himself over. He noticed the light coming off his skin. He smiled warmly and slowly closed his eyes.

"Hey, Ike. Did I ever tell you? Why angels glow?" Pit asked. He slowly opened his eyes, but kept them half shut. He was almost asleep again. The warmth of the sun, and the beating of Ike's heart.

Ike looked down at his half asleep angel.

"No, you never told me." He answered. Pit smiled a little, thinking of the story that was bound to come.

"It's a little lame, but it fits." Pit teased a little. Ike didn't mind however. He just looked at Pit's half asleep face. Smiling in the warm sunlight.

"We glow when we're truly in love. That's why my skin is glowing now, because you are meant to my true lover." Pit said, smile turning a little into a smirk. "I wonder what happens when we try this…" Pit leaned his head up. Lips meeting Ike's, since Ike could see that coming from a mile away.

They shared a kiss, a very slow and passionate one. Both with their eyes closed, enjoying the kiss thoroughly. Suddenly Ike's skin began to glow too, not that he noticed. It began to glow brightly, Pit's skin as well.

The glow got brighter and brighter. Until it alerted some of the brawlers inside who has windows facing the garden. Zelda looked out her window, smiling warmly at the sight. Two lovers, sharing a passionate kiss.

Other brawlers noticed two. Soon the whole cast was watching from the windows. The bright glow almost blinding, but not quite. Some one snapped a picture, which would surely become the cover of the next smash magazine.

Pit deepened the kiss, Ike followed suit. Which in turn made them glow brighter. Pit slowly raised his right hand, and cupped Ike's face. Not really sure why he could move his arm.

Ike felt a hand on his face, knowing it was Pit's. But he was too distracted to ask how Pit could move his arm. They wanted to stay like that forever.

The spectators were enjoying it too. Not so much the kiss, but the warm light radiating from it. A few more pictures were taken of the amazing moment. The glow became so powerful that flowers began to lose their petals. The petals began floating around the two lovers. More and more petals began orbiting them, so much that a few watchers were sure it was the power of love.

Pit slowly began to pull back. Slowly separating their lips. They stared at each other, surrounded by a warm glow. Neither really paying attention to their surroundings. Not hearing the whispers from the others in the windows. Not seeing the occasional camera flash. Not seeing the flower petals flying around them.

"I love, Ike" Pit whispered. Ike smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I love you too. And nothing will ever change that." Ike said back warmly. Pit noticed the glow on both their skins. He smiled softly, and then looked back at Ike.

"Now it's official. We're meant to be together forever. It's almost like an engagement." Pit said. The glow around them remained. As did the spectators, who still remained un-noticed.

"Then it's official. We're engaged." Ike said softly. Secretly overjoyed, that he was engaged to the love of his life. The petal slowly began to fall, making a snow like effect around them. Much to the delight of the spectators, they could hear every word.

They began cheering, and hooting. Zelda cast a spell that set loose a bunch of rose petals into the air to create a better snowing effect. Samus shot a few fire crackers out of her gun. Link and Marth shot a few confetti canons. Everyone else was cheering them on. The first engagement at the Smash Mansion, the biggest event in a while.

Ike turned around. Pit had Ike had surprised looks on their faces. Looking at the many happy faces of their friends. Ike smiled back, blushing a bit at the attention. Pit smiled widely and waved. Still not sure why he could move. Link and Marth came running from the house, followed by everyone else.

"Congratulations, you two!" Marth said, face wide with happiness.

"Yeah, I'm happy for the both of you." Link chimed in. The crowd of brawlers circled the two lovers, filled with 'congrats' and other forms of happiness. Zelda parted the crowd, and stood before the two.

"Congratulations, Ike, Pit." She said, bowing. She raised her head, and smiled warmly. "Tonight is special. We shall celebrate the engagement of the Mansion's cutest couple, Ike and Pit!" She said, announcing to the rest of the crowd.

They cheered and yipped, at the feast that was sure to come. She looked around happily at everyone's faces. Samus signaled that they should leave. Zelda nodded to her best friend and the two made their way to the common room. Zelda turned around and said.

"Everyone let's leave them alone. They've got a lot to do." Samus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah guys. Let's leave them be, besides, you guys need to go tell the chefs. Tell them now so they make a lot!" She said. The two women had complete control over the mansion. They were also, the ones to go to for advice and match-making. They were they ones who 'introduced' Ike and Pit to each other.

The crowd expressed its agreement, and walked towards the house. Following behind the two women. Marth and Link stayed.

"Really, this is incredible. You've only been dating for a few months. But at the same time, I can't find a single reason against it." Marth was ecstatic; he was jumping all over the place.

"I am _so_ planning this wedding! Where should it be? When should it be? Should it be sunset? Yes! It has to be at sunset!" Marth kept babbling and jumping around about the wedding. Link anger-marked and put a hand out which Marth jumped into. Stopping him from moving anymore.

"So, are you gonna get rings?" Link asked. "Although that was way better then any proposal, don't you need some kind of… you know. Proof?"

Ike pondered that. Wouldn'tthey need rings? Or did Pit have another trick up his sleeve?Ike wondered. He decided it would be best to get some, but dinner was only six hours away. Where was he gonna find a ring here?

"Yeah, I've got proof." Pit said happily. He raised his arm into the air. Summoning two little balls of golden light. They slowly morphed into golden rings. They were beautiful. The rings were golden, plated with diamonds that sparkled in the sun. Also the rings were glowing slightly. One rings slowly slipped itself onto Pit's rings finger.

He admired it, watching it sparkle. However the glow disappeared. He looked at Ike's hand, watching the rings slip itself on his finger. Ike gazed it at in awe. Examining the object, as it sparkled, the glow disappearing.

"These won't come off unless we stop loving each other. No force can take them off. And watch when we hold hands…" Pit said grabbing Ike's hand. The two rings began to glow, not brightly but visibly.

"Pit, these are amazing. You have no idea how I feel right now." Ike said. Unable to say anything else. Pit smiled up at Ike, and sighed in his arms.

"Yes, I do. I know exactly how you feel." Pit leaned up and kissed Ike again, only no glowing this time. Link slapped Marth back to normal and began pushing him towards the door. He wanted to let the two have their moment.

Pit deepened the kiss. He put his hand behind Ike's head and pulled him further into the kiss. Pit moaned into the kiss, making Ike open his mouth further.

Pit followed suit. Opening his mouth further and letting his tongue dart out. It met Ike's, and they danced together. They danced a new dance, a dance of pure bliss in the moment. Pit was overcome with bliss. He couldn't stop, even if he wanted to.

Ike slowly broke the kiss, much to Pit's disappointment. Pit let his head rest on Ike's chest again. Listening to the now, somewhat fast heartbeat. It wasn't soothing like it usually was, but it was every bit Ike's. Pit sighed, still feeling Ike's lips on his. The kiss had ended just seconds ago, but the feeling lasted.

"Ike lets go back." Pit said contently. Ike nodded.

"Yeah, I'll head back. Though I'm sure that it'll be chaos in there. Not only that, we're sure to be on the cover of the next Smash Magazine." Ike sighed. Not really wanting to become a bigger target for fan-girls. But if everyone was in windows, someone had to be taking pictures. Ike slowly began walking forward.

"We might have to actually pose this time." Pit said. He didn't care about his status with girls. He was engaged to Ike, he didn't need to pay attention to anything outside of the Mansion.

Ike was walking slowly. Wanting to keep the moment as much as possible. He knew once they went inside, they'd be lucky to get to their room. Pit knew this too, he slowly closed his eyes.

"Ike, show some restraint when we go inside m-kay?" Pit warned. He relaxed into Ike's arms. Deciding that if he didn't say that, Ike's over protectiveness might kick-in. And Palutena have mercy on whoever gets in the way of that.

"Don't worry. They won't try and separate us. Today especially." Ike reassured. Though he would do terrible things if anyone tried to separate them. Ike shook the thought, what he was worried about were the fans. Once that magazine got out, the Mansion would ring in mounds of money. All from fans who want to go and see the now engaged cutest couple.

"Oh. That'll be fun." Ike said sarcastically, and twitching an eyebrow in annoyance. Not realizing that he had said that out loud.

"What'll be fun?" Pit asked. Eyes still closed. Ike twitched.

"Sorry did I say that out loud? Nothing Pit, nothing." Ike tried. Pit lightly punched him in the chest, his eyes now open. Ike winced a little, though it was light, Pit could hit hard.

"Come on, Ike. You know I hate that." Pit whined. Ike shook his head.

"Nothing Pit. Just forget I said anything." Another punch to the chest, only a little harder. "You know you've been a little abusive lately." Ike tried to change the subject.

"I hate hitting you. Besides I don't hit you much. Last time was because I lost my temper. Now, it's because you're keeping something from me! You know how much I hate it when you do that!" Pit pouted.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about the fans, you know when they see the magazine." Ike said. Giving in, because the next hit would have winded him for sure.

"Yeah, by that time this should be over. But remember it won't just be fans, the media will come too. The Smash Mansion's first engagement, won't be taken lightly." Pit pointed out. Ike groaned.

"There is no way we'll avoid them all." Ike said. Just about giving up hope. But he shook the thought, because they arrived at the doors. He nodded his head and slowly pushed the door open.

The room was dimly lighted as usual. Ike squinted into the darkness. Seeing nothing he proceeded into the room. Very cautious of anything. He quickened his pace, getting out of that room as quick as possible.

He almost ran out into hallway. He stopped, looking around for any sign of life he could find. Finding it safe to keep going, he made a b-line for the closest stairwell. When he made it he stopped again. Peering up the stairs carefully.

"Ike, you look like snake." Pit joked. Ike nearly jumped out of his skin. Completely forgetting that he was carrying Pit. Since Pit was virtually weightless. Ike smiled down at him, getting a better grip on him.

He quickly dashed up the stairs, not looking back. He was so paranoid that someone was following them. When he reached the top, he looked around quickly; their hallway was to the left. So Ike moved left trying not to make a sound.

He was moving slowly. Concentrating on every step he took. One foot in front of the other, slowly but surely he made his way towards the swordsmen hallway. He even began to sweat, which Pit nearly burst out laughing at him.

"Ike, just go. You're putting on a show." Pit said. Desperately trying to hold back laughter. Ike stopped for a second. Realizing Pit was laughing at him. He blushed and began walking.

"Fine. Anything for you." Ike said. Half pouting that Pit was making fun of him. He turned the corner to the swordsmen hallway. Stopping at the sight. Their door was covered with posters, made by brawlers. Saying all sorts of congrats, and other forms of happiness. Ike shook his head with a smile on his face. He kept his pace walking towards the now invisible door. Completely hidden by the many posters and roses and such.

He struggled to find the doorknob. But he eventually did find it. He put the key in slowly and turned it. Hearing the click of the lock. He took the key out and slowly turned the knob. He slowly pushed open the door, doing everything agonizingly slow.

"Ike…why are you doing everything so slowly?" Pit asked. Ike smiled softly.

"I guess it's to cherish the moment." He said. Not really sure himself. So he quit the act. He finished opening the door, and entered the room quickly. He almost slammed the door behind him, panting.

"Ike, why are you panting? It barely takes 3 minutes to get up here." Pit teased. Ike regained his composure in a second, blushing slightly out of embarrassment. He looked around the empty room, feeling relaxed.

Ike walked over to the bed, and let Pit roll out of his arms. Pit rolled onto the bed, sighing at everything that just happened. He sat back up, and smiled at Ike. Who looked down and then remembered the question in the back of his head.

"Pit, how exactly can you move?" Ike arched an eyebrow. Pit put his hand to his chin, and shifted his eyes to look up.

"I don't know." Pit said bluntly. He stopped posing and looked back at Ike.

"Yeah sure you don't." Ike said teasing. Sitting on the bed next to Pit. Pit flopped into Ike's lap. Folding his wings safely behind him, Pit could lay on his back all day.

"No really I don't. You could call it the power of love I guess. But that sounds kinda lame doesn't it?" Pit pondered. Reaching up and cupping Ike's face. "If I knew I would tell you." Pit said.

Ike rubbed his cheek against the soft hand that was on it. Pit raised his other hand and put in around Ike's neck. Pulling himself up, his lips met Ike's. They shared a quick peck on the lips, and then Pit let himself fall back down into Ike's lap.

"Alright, I believe you. There was no lie on your lips." Ike teased again. Pit smiled and let his hands fall into his lap. Then his smile changed into smirk. He had an idea.

Sitting up, he wrapped his hands around Ike's lap causing a little jump in surprise. Pit flapped his wings hard, which knocked Ike backwards on the bed. So now Pit was on top of him. Pit flopped on Ike's chest, hard. Of coarse Ike didn't even wince, Pit felt like nothing on top of someone.

Pit burrowed his head in the nape of Ike's head like he always did.

"Hi." Ike said stupidly. Feeling Pit's soft warm breath on his neck.

"Hi" Pit sighed into Ike's neck. Ike hugged him, rubbing the small of Pit's back. He then moved to the very sensitive patch of skin between Pit's wings. Pit gasped and clutched Ike's shirt.

"Oh my, does that feel good?" Ike teased. Continuing to stroke the delicate patch. Pit began panting heavily and shuddering at the touch.

"Y-Yeah." He managed out of pants and shudders. Ike smirked at the control he had over Pit. Ike did one very slow and soft stroke. Pit gasped and clutched harder at Ike's shirt. Ike finished his tease and took his hand away. Pit relaxed, and started to regain his breath.

"Don't…do…that." Pit said in between pants. Ike shrugged.

"No promises." He teased again. Pit let out one big breath.

"Ugh…don't…" Pit began. Ike just smirked. "You don't know…how good that feels…" Pit said.

"But I love making you feel good." Ike teased. He was enjoying this. Pit shuddered one last time before finally calming down.

"I know you do Ike. It's just that, I can't handle extreme amounts of pleasure." Pit said. He slid down on Ike a little, so he was on Ike's chest.

"You're not helping yourself here." Ike said honestly. Pit grunted a little, pouting. "I'll only do that on a special occasion okay? That sounds fair."

"Okay. I can agree to that." Pit sighed in defeat.

"Like today." Ike said. He quickly pulled Pit back up, pressing their lips together. Ike began to move himself backwards. He kept that up until he felt the headboard on his head. He slid himself up it, until he was in a sitting position.

Pit sat up too. Sitting on Ike's lap, facing him. Pit deepened the kiss, wanting more. Ike allowed Pit to push his head into the headboard. Pit moaned into kiss. He opened his mouth, and licked the bottom of Ike's lips. Ike opened his mouth and allowed Pit entrance and let their tongue's dance.

Pit wanted more, deciding that they would continue after this. Pit suddenly broke the kiss, much to Ike's disappointment. He looked directly into Ike's eyes shyly. Ike wondered what this was about.

"I-Ike, I want you to…" Pit began. Ike cocked his head little, a warm smile on his face.

"Want me to what Pit?" Ike asked. He had an idea in the back of his head. But there was no way Pit wanted that.

"I want you to…I want you to make love to me!" Pit said, blushing madly. Ike dead-faced. He shook his head in disbelief of what he just heard.

"P-Pit! What are you? When did you? W-What?" Ike was frantic. He had to hear it a second time.

"I want you to make love to me…" Pit said again shyly. Ike almost fainted. Did Pit really just ask him that? Was he imagining things? No, he heard it twice.

"Umm. Okay, Pit? Where did you get that idea?" Ike started.

"Ike we're engaged now. Isn't that something we should do?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just…awkward. To come right out and say it like that…"

"Should I not have? Ike, do you not want to?"

"No, it's not like I don't want to. It's just not right now…" Ike stammered. Pit looked confused. He really wanted Ike to, but Ike didn't want to.

"But Ike I really want this. I want to become one with you." Pit said.

"Well then. After the feast. That way it'll… feel better?" Ike didn't know what he was talking about. He did want to, just not right now. After the feast sounded good.

"Promise?" Pit asked. He was acting like a kid. Wait he always did that.

"Yeah, promise." Ike said hugging his angel. Who he would claim later that night…

"It's a while from now. So why don't you get some sleep?" Ike suggested. Pit pouted then nodded. After all he had just pulled an all-nighter. Ike lowered himself so he was lying down again. Pit was on top like he was before.

"Good night." Pit joked. Sliding his body down, so his head was on Ike's chest. Nothing put him to sleep faster then Ike's heartbeat. He slowly laid his head down. Listening to the steady beat of his fiancé's heart. He slowly began to drift, eyelids becoming heavy.

Pit drifted into a light sleep, hoping that Ike was in his dreams to come.

* * *

Happy?! I am!! Next chappie is lemon time!! Sunday is going to be a three parter now. Because of the unexpected engagement and such. Who expected Pit to pop the question? Not me…okay well maybe. Rushed, but I want to move his story along. Besides I was REALLY busy the past few weeks. Blame my damn teachers!! argh!! Anyways, next chapter is the lemon. Wait, keep reading and enjoy. and for god's sake REVIEW!!!


	13. Sunday pt 3

When Angels Come of Age

Alright so…yeah. I'm gonna skip the part when Pit's asleep. Nobody wants to read like 15 or 16 pages of what Ike was doing when Pit was asleep. That sounds wrong I know, but as you can see…Ike wouldn't do that. This is going to be a long chapter. As you already can tell. I'll try not to ramble this time…okay? Enjoy! Oh by the way…HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Bonus Halloween chapter coming soon!

* * *

Ike looked out the window. The garden was almost completely covered by rose petals. He smiled and chuckled a little. Remembering the huge gathering that happened a few hours ago. The feast started at 6:00 pm it was about 5:50 pm now. Ike turned around and looked at Pit. Pit was still sound asleep. Still curled up in a little ball. Which he did in his sleep about an hour ago.

Ike walked over to the sleeping angel. Ike sat down on the bad next to his angel. Pit was breathing softly, and seemed to react when Ike got near him. Pit smiled a bit, blushing a little too. Ike knew he was still asleep, but Pit always knew when he was close. Ike laid down, facing Pit. Ike cupped Pit's cheek.

Slowly stroking the soft skin. Pit's eyes opened slowly, he looked directly into Ike's eyes. Pit smiled and un-curled a bit. Ike smiled warmly, and pulled his hand away slowly.

"You've finally woken up." Ike said softly. Pit blushed a little more and nodded his head. Pit grabbed Ike's hand before it got too far. He put it back on his cheek. Ike blinked, but then smiled warmly at Pit's cuteness.

"It's warm." Pit said. "Even the ring." Pit rubbed his cheek into the hand. Feeling the smooth gold rubbing against his skin. Pit giggled a little, then held his head still. Keeping his hand on Ike's. Pit sighed as his giggling settle down.

"Well you know my hand is part of me. So naturally it shares the same warmth as me." Ike teased being smart. Pit playfully hit Ike on the arm with his other hand. Which he struggled to get out from under him. Ike winced a little, since that was Pit's ring hand.

"Ow. Geez, you don't have to be so abusive." Ike said teasing again.

"I'm sorry Ike." Pit laughed. Ike chuckled. "Besides, it's not like I _like_ hitting you. You know its playful right?" Pit giggled. Ike smirked, but stopped before Pit noticed. Pit did noticed however…

"What's with the smirk? Did I say something funny?" Pit's face changed to curious mode. The face Ike couldn't stand. Ike made his eyes look elsewhere. Trying extremely hard not to give in. He didn't want Pit pointing out every little innuendo thing he heard. Which Ike was sure he would start doing if he knew about it.

"C'mon Ike tell me! Pretty please, with sugar on top?" Pit pleaded, his eyes growing large. Ike glanced, but then immediately got up. He got off the bed and looked away from it. His eyes staring straight forward towards the wall, body completely stiff. Pit sat up after him, eyes still begging.

"You didn't have to get up!" Pit pouted. "Because now I really want to know!" Pit exclaimed. Lunging forward onto Ike's back. Ike stumbled forward, almost falling at the sudden attack. Ike caught himself, Pit latched tightly in a piggyback-ride position. Ike complied, and put his hands around Pit's thighs.

Ike was now giving Pit a piggy-back ride. However that wasn't what Pit was after.

"Ike" Pit whined. Ike looked over his shoulder at the pouting face. He decided to take the easy way out.

"I promise I'll tell you when you're older. Can you wait?" Ike tried. Pit thought for a moment.

"'kay. But you Promise right?" Pit asked still pouting. Ike nodded. Success. Ike's eyes turned into diamonds, he won against the cuteness. ". . .Ike? Are you okay?" Pit asked slipping down Ike's back. The diamonds disappeared.

"Oh. Yeah I am. I'm just celebrating my tiny victory." Ike said. Then he slapped his mouth for saying that out loud. "You didn't hear that last part did you?" Ike said rubbing the back of his head. Pit looked at him, with a strange look.

"No, what'd ya say?" Pit asked head cocked. Ike ignored that last part like he didn't hear it. He walked over to the window, and gazed out again. Looking at the mess of flower petals that Zelda left, not that it was a problem.

Ike sighed. Knowing that they would become a tourist attraction soon. The hand wouldn't pass a chance like _that_ up. He turned his attention to the rolling green hills that seemed infinite. The occasional giant mushroom could be seen on the horizon. It was an amazing place, especially at sunset. Which it was getting close to.

Pit walked over and stood next to Ike. He looked up at Ike who seemed to be deep in thought. Ike was gazing out with a serious face, which worried Pit. Ike was so serious looking he looked almost…angry. Of course on the inside Ike was actually thinking of how to avoid fans.

"Ike, are you angry at something?" Pit asked. A little scared of the look. Ike dropped the look and looked down at Pit. A Little surprise in his face.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just deep in thought. Why? Was I bothering you?" Pit nodded a tiny bit as an answer.

"Yeah, a little. You looked angry at something." Ike smiled and put his hand on Pit's head. He ruffled Pit's hair, which made Pit smile in return.

"Well I'm not angry as you can see. I hope you never have to see me angry. It's not a pretty thing to see when I'm angry." That caught Pit's attention. He wondered if Ike had ever been angry around him. He would leave that question for later. Right now he wanted to know what would make Ike angry. So he could make sure to avoid doing or going near whatever it was.

"Well. What makes you angry?" Pit was curious but he wouldn't dare try to force an answer out Ike this time.

"Well, if someone hurts you. Anything even hinted at hurting you makes me legitimately angry."

"What do you mean by hurt me?"

"I don't know, Pit. And I don't want to know."

"Then, say if they did hurt me…what would you do?"

"I don't even know myself. I do know however that I wouldn't be able to control myself." Pit had heard enough. He wrapped his arms around Ike. He dug his face into Ike's chest. Pit wings drooped a little. Ike was startled to say the least. But he hugged back.

"Ike, I think sometimes you love me too much. I know you're protective of me." Pit began.

"Pit there's a reason why I'm so protective. It's not a good one, but it's still a reason. I love you more than anything else right now, and you know that." Pit nodded. "So, I protect the things I love. If something happened to you, I. Well I don't know what I'd do."

Pit squeezed a little tighter. He wasn't going to cry. He just wanted to know why his fiancé was so over protective.

"That's hardly a reason. I know how much you love me. I just wanted to know why. I like the fact that you're over protective. It makes me feel safe in your arms like this." Pit softened his grip. He dropped his hand off of Ike's back.

He brought his hands and rested them on Ike's chest. He smiled up at Ike, who looked like he was trying to connect the dots of how they got into having this talk. Ike shook his current thought and glanced at the clock.

"Oh Shi…I mean crap. The feast is starting soon. We'd better get down there!!" Ike said. Pit looked too and his face shot horror. They both rushed, and got ready.

* * *

At the Feast

The dining room in the Smash Mansion was being used. It was a grand hall. It was the largest room in the mansion. Its ceiling was arched, and there was a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The ceiling had a very large painting of Ike and Pit. It was the picture that was the cover for the smash magazine once.

The one where they were watching the sunset together. It was a nice picture, and it was even better knowing that tonight was theirs. And only theirs, it was a special night.

The walls were painted like the garden. However, the garden on the wall had rose petals falling from somewhere. The petals weren't actually moving, but it was the moment Ike and Pit became engaged. The walls would change depending on the time of year.

On Christmas dinner the walls would be painted with snow on the ground. Spring all the flowers are still buds. Summer, everything is in bloom. Fall, the trees are all different colors. The walls this time were painted to show something that happened just a few hours ago. When a project like this, would take days to do.

Ike looked around, smiling at the walls. He turned his gaze at the table, a very long table. The table cloth was red to match the roses. At the head of the table there were to seats. That was obviously were him and Pit were to sit. He noticed the food on the table, so much food. It was unbelievable.

Pit walked in and stood awe struck. They were allowed to go sit first before anyone else could get in. Pit shook his thought and quickly began moving to their seat. On the complete other side of the large room. He grabbed Ike's hand and dragged him along. They quickly made it across the room and sat on their velvet padded seats.

Not a second later the rest of the brawlers began to fill in. They were waiting until they got their food. Ike didn't pay attention to anyone who came in. He was too lost in the moment.

Until someone lightly slapped the back of his head. It wasn't Pit, it was Link. Link was sitting on his right sneering. While Marth over on Pit's left. The seating couldn't have been better. Now, Link had nowhere to run when he began his teasing.

_Payback's a bitch_ Ike thought to himself. Pit was quietly talking to Marth and Ike was spacing out again.

The whole room seemed to be waiting. No one had started eating yet, Pit noticed this and motioned that they could start eating. Nobody moved, everyone seemed a little tense.

The doors opened again. In floated the two hands. They didn't look any different, just two gloved hands. They rose a little higher in the air and hovered over the table. Once they cleared it, they each floated next to Ike and Pit. Crazy hand next to Ike, Master hand next to Pit.

Ike felt a little uncomfortable; he could feel the lust for destruction coming from the Crazy hand. Pit felt fine, the Master hand was a very respectable…hand. The two hands just floated there for a second, everyone's eyes were looking at the head of the table.

The two hands opened widely, showing everyone their palms. Confetti spurting out. That must have been the signal, because everyone dug in. Wario jumped on the table and was eating everything in sight. Until Kirby jumped up after him and kicked him off. Aside from the obvious bad mannered people. The feast was pretty well kept. Side conversations were starting, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Except Ike and Pit. They both felt a little awkward with the hands looming over their shoulders. Ike was nearly frozen, feeling nothing but insanity and destruction lust from behind him. Pit just felt a little awkward having someone so elegant and proud behind him.

"What's wrong Ike? You're hungry right? You should eat." Crazy hand spoke. Sending shivers down Ike's back the way he said it. Ike slowly picked up a fork, figuring it best not to make it angry. He slowly began eating, a pained look on his face.

"Well then if you'll excuse us. We have some very important matters to discuss regarding our new…issue." The Master hand said before disappearing into thin air. Crazy hand followed suit, except his aura stayed for a few seconds.

To say Ike was relieved was an understatement. He sighed heavily and loosened up extremely.

"That was unbelievably awkward." Ike said counting his blessings. Pit looked over at him. From his own stress.

"I know! I was about to die, no joke." Pit force laughed. Making it obvious that is _was_ indeed a joke. Because anything that had to do with Pit dying made Ike go insane. Link looked at them from his conversation with Zelda and giggled to himself.

"You two look like you've been eaten by Kirby like 12 times each. What happened?" Link laughed. Both Ike and Pit turned to look at him with pained looks on their faces.

"You don't want to know." They both said simultaneously. Link shrugged and went back to annoying Zelda. Marth looked down the table and noticed Samus trying to talk to Zelda. He noted the obvious anger mark she was getting whenever Link would interfere.

Marth sighed and watched as Link got himself in deeper and deeper trouble. He looked over at Ike and Pit who seemed to be discussing something important because they were speaking in hushed voices.

Marth looked far down the table and noticed the three Star fox characters. Fox was talking to Falco about whatever. Wolf was talking on his communicator, which displayed a screen in front of him. He was talking to a Panther, not that Marth had any idea who that was.

Mario was talking to Peach, who seemed to be laughing at his jokes. Rob was…just sitting there. Mr. Game and Watch was eating and making annoying sounds every time he moved. Donkey Kong was eating well, you can guess how. Diddy Kong was following the example. Marth glanced over at Captain Falcon, who was eating with a flaming passion. Flexing his muscles as he chewed his food.

Sonic was eating his food and bugging Snake. Snake seemed infuriated and had at least 3 anger marks hovering around his head. But since Sonic was oblivious he just kept talking. Marth laughed to himself, le loved to people watch.

Suddenly Zelda stood up. She tapped her spoon on her glass. Alerting everyone else to look in her direction. However Ike and Pit didn't, they continued talking to each other. They were in their own little world.

"Everyone, I'd like to propose a toast." Zelda spoke up. Everybody saw that coming. "To the engagement of our friends Ike and Pit." She raised her glass and held it towards Ike and Pit. Everyone else complied, however Ike and Pit still hadn't noticed.

Pit glanced over at the sudden movement of everyone. His eyes went wide and he stared at everyone. Ike's eyes followed Pit's, and now they noticed everyone toasting them. Pit grabbed Ike's ring hand with his own and held them up. The rings now emitting a soft glow, but everyone could still see it.

Pit smiled widely at everyone. Ike smiled but it was a tiny bit forced. He wasn't used to the attention. Zelda drank and everyone else followed. She sat down, although everyone was still looking at Ike and Pit. Zelda noticed the faint glow from the rings.

"Wow. Your rings, what a pretty light." She said.

"Thank, you. I made them." Pit smiled. Zelda kept staring at the rings, watching them glow together. At this point everyone else went back to their side conversations. Feeling that there wasn't much fun in watching Zelda stare at a ring.

"Huh. Pit they really are amazing." She finally turned back to Samus and continued their conversation. Pit let go of Ike's hand. Which lightly fell on the table. Ike was spacing out again, not realizing his hand wasn't being held anymore.

"Ike? Ike…?" Pit snapped in front of Ike's face a few times. Ike blinked and looked over at his slightly irritated angel. He blinked again, finally waking up.

"Sorry, Pit. What were we talking about?" Pit face-palmed. Ike was lost in something. But he abandoned his irritation and decided to let it go.

"Ike is something bothering you? When I held your hand you kinda…lost it." Pit said. It was almost like fake worry, but not quite. Ike shook his head, what he was thinking of he wouldn't discuss.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why? Am I bothering you?" This time Pit shook his head.

"No, you're not. You just seem, out of it. Are you deep in thought?" Ike paused for a moment. Thinking back, wondering why he was so deep in thought himself.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about something. About us, and what happens after you've well…you know." Ike said. Pit nodded, Marth who was listening in stiffened. _Why mention such a thing here? The walls have ears you know_. He thought to himself.

Marth was right. Zelda was secretly listening in. Her face a little shocked, but she hid it well. She pretended to be shocked at Samus' gossip. She leaned over just a little more, so that she could here more.

Ike felt a slap upside the head. He looked next to him and saw Link, who looked a little panicked. Link leaned over and whispered into Ike's ear.

"Idiot, don't talk about that here! More than enough people here want to know. Shut it!" Link used his eyes to point to Zelda, which it was obvious now she was listening in. Ike slowly nodded, and he looked at Pit and Marth who nodded also.

Zelda was taken aback. But again hid it, as well as she could. _So Marth and Link know too? It's none of my business, but why are those two shut inside their room all the time? And why haven't they been at the tournaments for the past few weeks? _Zelda questioned her motives as to why she was listening in.

She decided to leave it be for now. She'd find out later, tonight was no night to be interfering with personal business. She still didn't listen to Samus' mindless gossip but she instead got lost in her own thoughts.

"Anyways I'm hungry and all we've done is talk the entire time." Ike redirected. Pit agreed, and the two began stuffing themselves. The feast continued for hours, everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Pit especially, he was bouncing in his seat. Ike was trying to control Pit from flying around. Link was having a laughing fit, while Marth just sweat-dropped at the whole thing.

* * *

Feast End

(A/N: Okay, so I really didn't feel like writing another few pages of what everyone was doing at the feast. I'll write the ending and we'll move on from there. Because after the feast, we all know what happens… oh boy…)

Everyone slowly exited the dining room. The air was filled with groans of stomach aches and over joyous laughter. One laugh stood out especially. It was Link, he was drunk. They started serving alcohol after 8:00, and Link had more than his fair share. Marth was dragging the laughing warrior out of the hall. Groaning at the extra weight he had to carry.

Meanwhile Pit skipped off to the room. Literally skipped out of the hall, and dragged Ike behind him. Ike was amazed, watching Pit skip extremely fast, off to the room.

Pit quickened his pace once they reached the stairs. He almost flew up them, making Ike trip more than a few times. Pit stopped once they reached the room.

Ike opened the door for Pit and followed him inside. Ike closed the door and locked it behind them. Pit kept walking and stopped in front of the bed. He turned around and looked at Ike. Ike was walking over a serious look on his face. He stopped in front of Pit, and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Pit you're serious about this, right?" Pit answered by kissing Ike quickly.

"As sure as I'll ever be." He whispered. He put his lips to Ike's again, opening his mouth. Ike followed suit opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Pit slowly moved his tongue into Ike's mouth. Exploring the moist cavern, until he met Ike's tongue. They danced a familiar dance inside Ike's mouth, one that brought Pit into almost complete bliss.

Pit broke the kiss to sit on the bed. Ike slowly sat down too, taking hands off of Pit's shoulders. Ike cupped Pit's cheek, slowly stroking the soft skin. Pit closed his eyes at the touch, almost being absorbed into it.

Pit moved forward, meeting Ike's lips again. It was a quick kiss, because Ike forced Pit back on the bed. Pit folded his wings just in time before his back hit the bed. Ike was on top of Pit; he leaned down and kissed him.

Pit moaned into the kiss, not noticing it was a distraction. Ike slowly pulled back, and moved his hands over. His hands met the bottom of Pit's shirt; he slowly began to lift it. Pit raised his back so Ike could get the wings out. He struggled with getting the wings through the holes, but he managed. He slowly slid the shirt over Pit's head and cast it aside.

Pit shivered a little at the chilled air. Ike slowly leaned forward, and kissed Pit's neck. Pit stuck out his neck to give Ike better access. Ike kissed and sucked on Pit's neck. Pit moaned, and hissed at the sensation. Ike pulled away for a second.

"Does that feel good?" Pit could only nod. Ike smirked and moved down to Pit's chest. He left a trail of kisses as he went down; he stopped at one of Pit's nipples. He began to lick and massage the quickly hardening nub. Pit cried out in pleasure, which only encouraged Ike. Ike began to tease the other nipple with his hand, getting another moan in response.

Ike continued this for a while, driving Pit insane. Until he began moving again. He continued his trail of kisses down Pit's body, until he passed Pit's navel. He stopped for a second to check on Pit. Pit was blushing madly and panting slightly. Ike smirked he had Pit right where he wanted him.

He continued his trail of kisses until he reached the rim of Pit's sweat pants. He sat up and put his hands on the edges. Pit opened his eyes and looked up at Ike. Ike looked down and noticed the bulge in the crotch of Pit's pants. Pit slowly nodded to proceed.

"It's okay." He reassured. Ike nodded and slowly began to pull the sweat pants off of Pit. Pit raised his hips to make it easier, figuring it wouldn't be very easy for Ike otherwise. Ike finished pulling the pants off of Pit's ankles, leaving Pit only in his tight black shorts. Ike grabbed those while Pit still had his hips raised and yanked them off quickly. He cast those aside not caring where they landed.

He gazed down at Pit's naked form, only now did he really appreciate how beautiful Pit's body really was. Pit blushed and looked away, not liking the fact that Ike was staring at him. Ike slowly leaned down again, continuing his trail of kisses where he left off.

As he got closer to his destination he noticed Pit blushing more and more. He reached his target; he took Pit's erection in his hand and slowly began stroking it. Pit gasped and threw his head back. He blushed violently at the touch, Ike smiled at the control he had over Pit.

He slowly began to stroke faster, and then he stopped. He leaned forward and took Pit's member in his mouth. Pit gasped and bucked violently, almost screaming at the sensation.

"A-Ah! Ike!" He said in between pants. Pit almost couldn't take it, the immense amount of pleasure he felt was over whelming. Ike began to deep-throat Pit. His gag reflux staying down, he swirled his tongue around Pit's member. Pit moaned uncontrollably, since he was getting close.

Ike noticed Pit's pants getting quicker. He knew Pit was close to his climax. Ike sped up his pleasure fest. His head began to bob faster and he began to moan onto Pit's erection. The vibrations driving Pit insane, Pit began to moan faster and more randomly.

"I-IKE!" Pit screamed as he climaxed into Ike's mouth. Ike's mouth was filled with Pit's hot seed. Ike swallowed all of it, not spilling a single drop. Ike raised his head and looked at Pit with lust filled eyes. Ike's own erection aching against his pants.

Pit looked up at Ike, his eyes half closed. He noticed Ike was completely dressed. Which he wasn't all too happy with, he had seen Ike naked once before and it was amazing.

"What. About. You?" Pit said pointing at Ike's clothes. Ike pointed to his clothes also and suddenly understood. Ike quickly pulled his shirt off, which with just that was bringing Pit's erection back to life. Ike then slowly pulled down his pants, revealing his boxers. Which barely concealed his throbbing erection.

Ike pulled those down too. Pit went wide eyed, seeing Ike's naked form a second time. Pit's erection was back completely now, just seeing it was enough. Ike had the perfect body, it was muscular. But he wasn't a body builder, he had the perfect weight.

Ike couched down and ruffled through the pockets of his pants. He revealed a bottle of lube. He walked over to the bed, and got back on top of Pit. He took Pit's legs and put them over his shoulders.

"Ike, what are you doing?" Pit asked. He really didn't know how to make love. He just knew it was supposed to be amazing. Ike just looked at him for a second; it was a look that answered Pit's question.

Ike unscrewed the cap and squirted a tiny bit on his fingers. He then spread a little around Pit's entrance. Pit hissed, it was cold. Ike slowly pushed a finger in. Pit yelped in discomfort.

"Did I hurt you?!" Ike asked. He immediately stopped his finger in place, he looked up at Pit's face for an answer.

"No! No, you're not. Please don't stop." Pit pleaded. Ike nodded trusting Pit's words. He began to move his finger. He pulled his finger out, this time he lubed two of his fingers. He went back to Pit's entrance, he slowly pressed against it. Pit clenched shut, he couldn't help it.

"Relax. It'll feel better, I promise." Pit closed his eyes and relaxed as best he could. Ike pushed the two fingers in and began moving them in and out. Not long after that Ike started scissoring Pit. Pit groaned in discomfort, not really sure if he like the feeling or not.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ike asked. Stopping his fingers again. Pit's eyes flew open; He nodded, now realizing how much he missed that feeling. Ike nodded back and continued scissoring Pit. Pit began to moan at the sensation. Ike's fingers felt so good inside him, he felt so complete.

"Okay, you're ready." Ike said, pulling his fingers out. Pit wanted to cry at the loss of the fingers. But he was sure that something that felt even better was soon to come. Ike reached down and spread a huge amount of lube over his member.

He got into position with Pit's legs over his shoulders. He braced himself so he could stay like that.

"Pit, this may hurt a little. Are you sure you want to continue?" Ike asked. He would stop if Pit asked him to, at any step. It didn't matter which.

"No, Ike. Keep going, please." Pit pleaded. This felt so good, he didn't want to stop. Ike took that answer and pressed his member against Pit's entrance. Pit exhaled as he relaxed for Ike's huge member to fit. Ike slowly began to slide in. He almost lost himself, Pit was so tight. The warmth around his member was making it throb.

Ike continued his pace, not rushing but not going slow either. When he was all the way in, he stopped. Waiting for Pit to get used to the feeling. Pit appreciated the time he was given. He had never been filled before; especially not in a place he considered an 'exit only' place.

Pit was ready he'd gotten used to the feeling. He nodded for Ike to go. Ike slowly pulled out, until only the head remained in. Then he pushed back in, in a very rushed pace. Pit moaned with pleasure, Ike was going at a slow pace, which was driving Pit crazy.

"Ike, Ike go faster." Pit pleaded. Ike obeyed and quickened his pace. Pit moaned louder as Ike pounded into him. Ike began moaning too, the heat and tightness of Pit was almost too much to bear. He began going faster himself, but then he hit something. Something that made Pit throw his head back and almost scream in pleasure.

"I-Ike! There!" Pit screamed. Ike complied, and began targeting that spot. Ike began to hit that spot with every thrust. Making Pit now moan very loudly in pleasure. Ike reached one of his hands and grabbed Pit's erection and began pumping. He pumped in time with his thrusts, giving Pit more than he could handle.

Ike began to go faster, attacking Pit's sweet spot. Pit moaned uncontrollably, as he felt the same sensation he did earlier. Ike was close too, feeling his climax rising fast; he began to slam into Pit. Pit moaned louder as he grew closer and closer.

"Ah, ah. IKE!" He wailed as he released all over his stomach, Ike's chest and hand. Ike finished shortly afterwards, shooting his seed into Pit's ass. Which felt extremely good to Pit, and Ike finished by screaming something incoherent.

Ike pulled out and collapsed next to Pit. He was panting heavily, exhausted. Pit was in the same state, panting heavily. Ike pulled Pit close, and they cuddled bringing the warm comforter over them.

"Ike…that….was…amazing…" Pit panted. "I love you so much." Ike smiled and hugged a little tighter.

"I love you too." He replied. "So, how did it feel?" Ike asked, he'd ask again in the morning too.

"It felt amazing. It was so incredible." Pit said. His voice now heavy with sleep. He dozed quickly, Ike soon following. Pit snuggled up to Ike before letting himself fall to sleep. Ike slowly fell to sleep with Pit in his arms.

_I love you more than you could ever know. And nothing will ever change that._

* * *

Okay……so yes it was a poorly written lemon. But hey, I'm not that good at these things. I apologize for any errors. I wrote this at 1:30 am! I am tired!!!!!! So goodnight, Happy Halloween, I'll probably write a quick bonus chapter. About a Halloween party or something. Anyways, until next time….!


	14. Monday pt 1

When Angels Come of Age

Hey people. I know, it's been FOREVER since I updated. Well, I'm sorry. *bows* I am very sorry. I completely forgot about this, once we hit the holiday season. So, now that I can actually update I'm going to. Once again though, I'm really sorry about all of this. Btw, this chapter is rushed and is somewhat awkward. It's a tad more mature than my other chapters. And ALOT shorter.

* * *

Pit's eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times, his vision slowly coming together. Pit noticed Ike's sleeping face, only a few inches away from his own. Ike's arms were around Pit, holding him close. Pit smiled warmly, _he's even protective in his sleep too._ Pit chuckled quietly, finding it funny that Ike did that in his sleep.

Pit carefully and slowly took Ike's arms off of himself. He sat up and stretched his arms forward. His wings stretched out and fluttered a bit. A feather fell loose, landing softly on Ike's face. Pit looked down and noticed he was naked. His memories returned from the previous night, when he and Ike became one.

Pit smiled to himself, truly happy being with Ike. Not wanting it any other way. The blanket was pooled his lap, and was warm. Pit looked over at Ike, who had the blanket up to his waist. But since Ike was lying on his side, arms loose on the bed. It obscured any hope of seeing Ike's body without moving him.

Pit shook his head and looked over at the window. A bright warm light was shining in. Pit smiled and closed his eyes, and slowly laid himself back down. He snuggled up to Ike again, enjoying the warmth of Ike's body. He noticed the feather on Ike's face. Ike looked so relaxed with it there.

Pit reached over and slowly stroked the feather. Which made Ike's eyes open at the soft feeling.

"Good Morning." Ike said voice still heavy with sleep. Pit smiled and took his hand away. Ike's eyes were half shut, he would probably fall back asleep soon.

"Yeah, it is a good morning." Pit said sighing closing his eyes. "I gave you a present. It's on your cheek." Ike raised a sleepy eyebrow, and slowly reached up and touched his cheek. He felt the soft bristles of the feather, and his eyes widened. He skillfully swiped the object off his face without ruining it. He sat up and gawked at the object he was holding.

"Pit this is…" Ike began. Pit sat up and kissed Ike quickly on the lips.

"Yep, and it's for you and you only. It fell off when I stretched a little while ago. But that one's special, I think it fell off for you." Pit finished. Ike smiled widely and hugged Pit tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Pit!" Ike exclaimed, kissing Pit on the forehead. Pit closed his eyes and let Ike shower him with love.

"I guess you like it huh?" stupid question Pit knew, but he didn't care. He liked getting Ike excited like this.

"Like it? Do you even have to ask? I love it, almost as much as I love you." Ike said the last part in an extremely soothing voice. Pit blushed a little, and dug his face into Ike's bare chest.

"That reminds me…" Ike began. Putting the feather aside for a moment. "Pit, umm…how are you feeling?" it was said in an awkward way. Pit pulled away for a second, and cocked his head.

"Do you mean…" Pit began.

"Yeah after last night."

"Yeah I feel fine. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't in pain."

"Ike it was the exact opposite of pain. It was the best I've felt in my entire life." They both blushed a little at that. Ike's mood suddenly changed again. Pit sensed it and his mood changed too.

"Pit today is…" Ike began. His eyes were hidden by his blue hair, making it obvious that he was a little upset.

"Yeah, it's close." Pit put his head in Ike's chest again. "The only thing I wanna do is be with you. Ike lets spend the next two days with only each other. I want as much time with you as possible." Ike smiled and hugged Pit.

"Well then, what do you feel like doing? If we only have two days, we should make the best of it." Ike suddenly remembered something important. "That and we should get dressed and take a shower."

Pit pulled away again and smiled up at Ike. He nodded and got up and off the bed. He began walking towards the bathroom when he felt a slap on his butt. Pit whirled around, face flushed with embarrassment. Ike was sneering, and enjoying the moment.

"D-Don't do that!" Pit stammered. Then realizing that Ike's eyes were elsewhere. Ike's eyes were looking down. Pit whirled around and ran off towards the bathroom. Ike got up and followed him. He barely managed to slip in before Pit closed the door.

Still not realizing Ike was standing right behind him, Pit walked over to the shower. He pulled the curtain back and started the water. Putting his arm out to get the temperature just right. When it was the right temperature he stepped into the shower.

Pit sighed contently as he got used to the water. Little did he know Ike was in the shower too, again standing behind him.

"Ahh this is so…" Pit began.

"Relaxing." Ike finished. Pit whirled around to see Ike smiling down at him.

"Ike, what the-"Pit began.

"Oh come on, Pit. Taking a shower together isn't exactly unusual." Ike said, truthfully enjoying the moment.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Pit began. His eyes scanned the beauty in front of him. Ike's body looked ten times better wet than it did ever before. Pit walked over to Ike and pressed himself against Ike.

He pushed Ike against the wall, and kissed him deeply. The water pattering around them. Pit opened his mouth and made the kiss better. Ike tried his best to cope with Pit's aggressiveness. Pit took control of Ike's mouth, his tongue dancing violently with Ike's.

Ike needed air. He broke the kiss panting. Pit put his hands on Ike's chest. He ran his hands all along the beautiful torso. Feeling the rippling muscles under his finger tips.

"Pit what are you doing?" Ike asked. Not really minding the touch.

"It's just you're so beautiful like that. You're really amazing Ike." Pit said in awe. Ike smirked getting a slight ego boost. Pit stopped his examination and went back to the shower.

"Well, thank you." Ike said finally. Also turning his attention back to the shower. Ike and Pit spent the rest of their shower time splashing each other, and making out.

Ike stepped out of the shower first. Grabbing the nearest towel he could find. He quickly dried himself off. He tossed the towel at Pit who caught it with his face. Pit peeled the towel off and glared at Ike.

He threw the towel back at Ike, and grabbed another one. He dried himself slower than Ike. Making sure he was almost completely dry. When he finished Ike had already left the bathroom.

When he left the bathroom he noticed Ike already dressed and waiting.

"Ike, how do you dress so fast?" Pit wondered. Ike shrugged and tossed Pit a shirt, pants, and his black shorts. "Okay fine, don't answer me." Pit fake pouted.

Ike chuckled and watched as Pit dressed. Pit stretched his wings through the holes, and shook his damp wings a little. He then quickly pulled on his black shorts and the pants Ike tossed him.

Pit walked over to the mirror and looked himself over once. He decided he looked presentable, and walked over to Ike. Ike smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

"Ready to go?" He asked smiling down at his angel.

"Yeah! But where are we going?" Pit's eyes had a tiny bit of curiosity in them.

"I don't know. Today is your day. It is your birthday right?" Ike was careful wording that. He and Pit both were disturbed by today and what it marked. Pit put his hand to his chin.

"Hmm, why don't we go to the garden? That's my favorite place!" Pit fluttered his still damp wings for emphasis.

"Alright garden it is then." With that the two lovers headed for the door. Ike grabbed the keys, and then grabbed the doorknob.

He opened the door, and stopped. He was face to face with none other than Zelda. She had a serious look on. Ike could see worry and curiousness all over it.

"Hello you two. I just wanted to congratulate both of you personally." She began. Ike knew what she was really after. He wouldn't take the bait if she presented any.

"Hi Zelda!" Pit exclaimed. Jumping on Ike's shoulders so he could see her face better. She smiled at Pit and then returned her serious look to Ike.

"You know why I'm actually here don't you?" She asked sternly dropping the nice and innocent act. Ike nodded.

"I'm worried about you two. Neither of you have participated in tournaments lately. Not only that, you've been shut up in your room for the past 2 weeks or so." She had a worried look on her face. Pit's face became darker. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"Zelda I'm sorry for making you worry about us. But please, don't get yourself involved in something like this." Pit said in place of Ike.

"Pit." Ike said. Noticing the few feathers dropping off Pit's wings.

"I know it's none of my business. But if you can't tell me, why did you tell Marth and Link? It's really been bothering me; I can't get any answers out of the Master Hand either…" She looked down.

"That's because, well…It's really bad. I don't want to burden anyone else with the thought." Pit spoke for Ike again. Zelda looked up again. She had a sad look on her face.

"I understand. Whatever it is must be important. If it goes up to the hands, than I really can't force you to tell me." With that she turned around and walked away. Pit dropped off of Ike's shoulders. He walked around and stood in front of Ike.

Pit walked closer and put his head on Ike's chest. Ike put his arms around Pit, holding him close.

"I'm sorry you had to do that. It was painful for me too, to hear her talk like that…brings up bad thoughts doesn't it?" Ike said attempting to calm down the upset angel.

"Ike I'm so scared. It's only a couple days away. I'm so scared; I can't stop thinking about it." Pit was shaking. Tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Pit shook them away and calmed down a little. He pulled away from Ike, wiping his eyes just to make sure. Ike was still looking at him, wondering what it must be like to deal with anticipation like this.

"Well anyways, let's go. The garden awaits us." Pit said recovering completely. Ike nodded and smiled back at him. Pit sprinted towards the stairs and took flight. He glided down the stairs, with Ike running after him.

Pit landed when he reached the bottom. Ike not even a second behind him. Pit smiled cutely at Ike and they made their way out into the garden.

Peach's Garden XxXxXxXxXxXx

Pit sighed happily as the sun touched his skin. Pit stretched his wings out wide to the sky. He closed his eyes, his wings fluttering happily. Ike watched silently as Pit seemed to adsorb the sunlight. Pit smiled and opened his eyes.

"It's nice out today." Pit began. He took Ike's hand in his, and squeezed it lightly. "It's even better that I get to spend it with you." He let go of Ike's hand and backed up a little.

Pit flapped with wings, and was off into the air. He laughed as he did loops and tricks. Ike put his hands above his eyes to shield them from the sun so he could see Pit better.

Pit dove straight down and then stopped himself just before the ground, and landed softly. Ike nearly had a heart attack watching him do that. He walked over to where Pit had landed only a few feet away.

"Wow that felt really good." Pit said smiling. He hugged Ike tightly. "I wonder what my adult ones will be like…" Pit trailed off, not feeling any anxiety at all.

"I have no idea. I bet they'll be amazing." He hugged Pit back. "Because you're amazing." Pit snuggled slightly and then pulled away. He turned his back to Ike and walked a few feet away and then looked at the sky.

"One day, Ike. I promise I'll show you the sky I love so much. I'll show you why it's so amazing." Pit was smiling softly and was clearly very happy.

"I'll look forward to that promise." Ike said walking forward. He stopped right behind Pit. "I'll help you show me that sky." Pit smiled a little more at that.

"I know. You would whether I would want you to or not." Pit said jokingly. Of course he loved Ike's over-protectiveness. It made him feel safe. So he contradicted himself in his head. "What a pretty garden. It's hard to believe that yesterday this place was covered in rose petals." Ike smiled at that thought. Then he looked down at his left hand. The ring sparkled brightly.

"Hey, how's the birthday boy?" He ruffled Pit's hair lightly. Pit closed one eye and smiled up at Link.

"I'm great!" He looked around. "Where's Marth? You two are usually together…" Link simply crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Who, mom? She's busy right now." Pit was trying not to laugh.

"Since when do you call him, Mom?" Pit asked, laughing.

"Since he has to take care of every little thing. That's when."

"Okay then." Ike said. He was smiling at the joke and found it pretty funny. He wanted to see Marth's reaction from getting called Mom by Link of all people.

"Anyways, I'm really here to tell you about you're party." Link said, smiling down at Pit.

"Party? For me?" Pit's eyes lit up. "Another one?? When is it??" Pit loved parties. Whenever he heard of one, he was always excited.

"Tonight of course. It's your birthday after all." Pit giggled happily. He was oh so excited about tonight already.

"TONIGHT?!" Pit jumped on Ike and latched his arms around Ike's neck. Ike caught him and embraced him.

"This will be a fun night. I can tell." Ike was happy too. Mainly because Pit was happy.

The three of them stood there discussing the party that was already planned and underway.

* * *

It was short I know. But at least I updated right? Oh well. Sorry for the long wait, and the crappy chapter. I originally had no idea how this day was going to go. BUT I know exactly how the party is going to go. I will be making so many refrences like you would not believe. CHALLENGE!! If you can catch all the refrences I make in the party chapter, then I will give you something good. Most of them will be from Anime. Some from movies, and some from other video games.


End file.
